My Little Animaniacs
by Blackspots
Summary: Granny Pie has passed away. Pinkie Pie is distraught. Twilight decides she will do whatever it takes to help her friend. Even if that means dealing with maximum zaniness.
1. The Element of Laughter

_"You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, Princess."_

_Celestia shook her head, "I'm sorry Twilight. But I cannot assist you. What you have observed may simply be grief. Everypony deals with death differently."_

_"But Princess-!" Twilight begged._

_"No, Twilight. I've been patient with you, but you must realize that not everything can be cured right away." Twilight hung her head in shame and defeat. Celestia gave Twilight a small smile, softening her voice, "However, you can help. Just show her that you are there for her if she needs anything. Be supportive and patient. She'll come around."_

* * *

Twilight growled at the memory. Celestia was just denying Pinkie Pie's problem. Twilight sent Celestia regular updates on Pinkie until she had told her to stop. Twilight refused to give up on her friend. It couldn't have been just grief. Every book Twilight had read only lead her to believe something more was happening. At first, Twilight had thought possibly depression. But threw that out as soon as Pinkie had threatened Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus excused it, knowing Pinkie was having a rough time, but Twilight knew there was more to that threat than words. There was true promise.

None of her friends were willing to help Twilight, Celestia denied help, even Luna was afraid to keep trying. Apparently Pinkie's dreams were scary even for Luna. Zecora had been suspicious, however she regretfully knew nothing that could help. Twilight searched her library, Spike always close at hand, of anything that could explain Pinkie's condition.

"Twilight!"

"Huh?" Twilight looked from her book to Spike, who stood beside her, worry on his face, "Oh, sorry Spike."

Spike had been the only one who had agreed something was off with Pinkie, and it wasn't grief. Spike had been much younger when it happened, but Twilight's grandmother had passed away shortly after her acceptance into the School for Gifted Unicorns. Twilight still felt some emotion, but she had been able to move on. Shining Armor and their parents all dealt with Grandmommy's death differently, but they had all gotten past it. Pinkie's family wasn't as open as Twilight's, but that didn't explain Pinkie's reaction to her own Granny Pie's death.

"Twilight, are you sure you should be looking that far back in history? Stories evolve in time. It probably won't be the same thing," Spike often voiced his opinion, but Twilight never minded. She loved that her number one assistant was so curious.

"I have to Spike," Twilight replied, "even a small lead could help us. I just hope its not too late when we find it."

"Whatever it is, if anypony can find it, you can, Twilight," Spike assured.

"Thanks, Spike."

* * *

Fluttershy was clearly frightened more than before. Pinkie's aggressiveness had increased. If only Twilight knew what was causing it all.

"I'm not sure Pinkie wants any of us there," Fluttershy expressed, "Maybe we should give her some space."

"No other pony is going to visit Pinkie Pie right now," Rainbow Dash explained, "If we don't, she might not get out of her funk."

"Rainbow's right. We're her friends. We need to support her," Rarity agreed.

Twilight felt proud of her friends for their generous loyalty. If only that could help Pinkie.

"What're you thinkin' about, Twi?" Applejack trotted beside her, curiosity in her eyes.

Twilight knew Applejack thought it was a waste of time, but she had updated the mare on her findings. "There are some strict rulers of different empires that may have been in Pinkie's situation. Nothing says how they got over it, though.

"How did you get over it?" Applejack knew about Twilight 's grandmommy.

Twilight answered nuetrally, "I had the support of my family."

Applejack nodded, "I think that's just it. Pinkie doesn't have a family like that. They ain't very good expressin' their emotions. Pinkie is probably just doing what her family would do. Grieve alone. Some of Apple family is like that, too. Big Macintosh bein' one of 'em."

Twilight knew there was a story behind that last sentence, but didn't pry, "I just don't understand why she's been so aggressive. It's not like her at all."

Sugarcube Corner, the home of Pinkie Pie and the Cake family. Not for the first time, Twilight worried about the babies when around Pinkie. Hopefully Mr. and Mrs. Cake had it under control.

"Is that Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked, seeing a pink pony stalking towards the group. Rainbow flew to her, asking what was wrong. Pinkie snapped at her harshly, making Rainbow frustrated. Rainbow returned shortly, bearing her anger.

"She was kicked out of the bakery and she's going back to the rock farm. I told her that was stupid and she should just stay with one of us. Man, is she crabby!"

"The rock farm?" Rarity echoed, "You mean back to her parents?"

"Yep."

Twilight, followed closely by her friends, galloped to Pinkie, "Pinkie Pie! You don't have to leave. You can stay with one of us. We'll take care of you."

Pinkie screamed in Twilight's face, "I do not need to be taken care of! I am fine! Go away!" Twilight gasped as soon as she realized it. Pinkie's mane and tail had gone flat. She was no longer the Pinkie Pie Ponyville knew.

* * *

Twilight glanced at each of her friends before speaking, "Pinkie Pie still needs our help. I think I have found a way to help her out."

"Not again!" Rainbow Dash complained, not bothering to censor her annoyance.

Rarity took a step forward, "Twilight, we know you are trying to help, and we all think you may have been on to something, but this is the third time you've called us all here. We can't keep going back and forth between here and the Pie's Farm."

Twilight, excited about her discovery, tried not to let Rarity's words get to her. "But I've got it this time! I've found a spell-"

"Twilight, that's enough!" Applejack ordered. Twilight froze, confused. "I'm sorry, Twi, I know you think you're helpin', but maybe its just making it harder for poor Pinkie."

Twilight tried to persuade her friends, "But I've really got it this time. I just need-"

"Just let Pinkie Pie deal with this on her own," Rainbow turned towards the door, "All she needs is time." Applejack followed Rainbow Dash, but Spike blocked the exit.

"Just hear her out?" Spike lowered his voice to a whisper, "She's been really stessed out and she's really excited about this. I think she's on to something."

Rainbow and Applejack exchanged a glance, turning back to Twilight. "Alright, we'll hear what you've got, but we ain't promisin' anything."

Twilight began immediately, "I found this spell that summons the very essence of comedy. The author explains that its almost never the same form, but comes in multiple forms and is chosen at random. 'Anyone in need of Laughter would only benefit from this.' I know this will work. It has to work."

The four mares glanced at each other, not convinced. Frankly, they thought Twilight was beginning to lose it.

Rarity sighed, "I'm willing to try this one last thing."

Applejack shook her head, "I'm sorry, Twi, but I just don't think magic is going to help Pinkie's problem."

"I'm with AJ on this one," Rainbow added. Twilight looked to Fluttershy. She had been quiet, and the spotlight didn't help now, "Like I've said before, I think she wants to be left alone..."

Twilight became furious. How could parts of the Elements of Harmony not help their friend? The idea was foreign to the unicorn.

"Fine! Rarity, Spike, and I will help Pinkie Pie. Now I have a spell to perform. I would be very thankful if you three left." Twilight turned her back to her friends.

Rarity gave the three a disapproving look, "I'm dissapointed in you all. Not only is Pinkie Pie suffering, but Twilight is exhausting herself trying to help her. The least the rest of us can do is help Twilight since helping Pinkie isn't working."

Fluttershy nodded, agreeing with Rarity, "You're right. I'll stay and help. That is, if you'll have me, Twilight."

Twilight twisted her head, "Of course, Fluttershy. I'm greatfull for any help I can get."

Rainbow trotted out he door, "Well don't count me in, I have clouds to chase off."

Applejack apologized before trotting out, "I'm sorry Twi, but I really don't really don't believe this way to help."

Once the two mares were gone, Rarity offered her services, "What do you need us to do, Twilight?"

"I need you to make a large circle on the floor with this chalk. Fluttershy, can you spread these flowers around the circle? Spike,I want you to let me know if anything looks wrong. But stay away, I don't want you to get hurt."

Each pony and dragon did as asked. Once the circle and flowers were set, Twilight began the spell. Her horn glowed its normal purple color. The circle glowed too, making the flowers twitch. The glow began to darken, growing slowly. The magic circle rose up, creating a dome over the effected floor. Twilights eyes shut tightly, concentrating. Spike watched carefully, hoping nothing went wrong. Rarity watched in awe as Fluttershy shook a little, also in awe.

The magic swirled in the dome, darkening again. Smoke began to collect inside. Spike gently prodded Twilight, "Twilight, you didn't say anything about smoke! There's smoke in it. Twilight!"

She couldn't hear him. Twilights mind was filling with laughter. She could barely keep the spell going, but it had taken her over by now, anyway. Images filled her lidded vision. She saw many things being chased, lots if explosions, a few minor pranks, and plenty of stars as the beings were hit on the head. Music and singing blended together in a horrible symphony. Then screams of surprise and anger called, one after another. All of it clamored for Twilights attention until it all stopped.

The dome disappeared, but the smoke had yet to dissipate. Rarity and Fluttershy held up Twilight on each side, while Spike watched her sparking horn and searched for anything in the smoke.

There was no warning.


	2. Zany to the Max

Twilight felt a migraine subside in her head. She could hear coughing before she felt her friends at her sides.

"Whats happening, Aunt Slappy?" Twilight made out the seemingly hushed childlike voice. Her ears were still ringing.

"You got me, Skippy," this voice was older, and female, whereas the other had a male rasp. She seemed to be hacking more than coughing.

"Hey!" Came a shout, another unmistakeable male voice, "Watch it!"

Another male voice answered, "Sorry, Pesto, I can't see a thing."

"No one can, bird brain," another female voice.

"Good one, Rita!" He coughed. How many were there? Twilight opened her eyes slowly, feeling weak, but waking quickly. The book implied only one would come through. Had she done something wrong?

"Aahh!" Rarity involuntarily screeched. Fluttershy gasped. Twilight forced her head up, seeing dissapating smoke. Was there supposed to be smoke? Twilight gasped, taking in a mouthful of smoke. After her cough attack, she noted each creature that now stood in her library.

Several stood out. Most notably a giant chicken and two hefty hippos. The hippos seemed incredibly confused. The chicken just stood there, acting like a chicken. Twilights attention was taken farther down, where five apes in clothing stood, equally as confused.

The short ape spoke, clearly irritated, "What is the meaning of this? Where am I? Warners!?"

Three black and white ambiguous animals shrugged in unison. The smallest one, and rather cute if Twilight had to admit, replied to the ape, "We don't know what happened. You locked us back in the tower, remember?"

"Look at zat!" One of the taller apes, the one wearing glasses, pointed at the ponies. "Zere are small horses here. Maybe zey can help, ya?"

The small ape regarded Rarity with an apendage, "You there! What is this place? Where are we? Send us back!"

Rarity shook her head, stuttering. Twilight took a tenative step towards her "guests" and began to explain, "This is my library. You are in Equestria. I can't sent you back. Not yet. We need your help-"

"How could any of us help you?" A deep, commanding voice asked. Twilight heard Fluttershy squee as she rushed forward. Two white mice stood upright, capturing Fluttershys attention.

"Oh how adorable! I've never seen white mice before. Oh you poor thing, did you hit your head? It's really swolllen." Fluttershy gently checked the shorter mouse, as he had a fairly large head.

"I did not hit my head. I am a genetically altered lab mouse, bent on taking over the world."

"You tell her, Brain! Narf!" The taller mouse encouraged he smaller one.

An overly sized squrriel stepped forward, revealing herself as the older female voice from earlier. Slappy, was it? "Look, we're all very busy toons. You mind tellin' us what you want so we can get out of here? This place is too colorful for me."

Twilight glanced at the group behind Slappy. There were still many who hadn't spoken yet, even if each voice belonged to someone different. Twilight addressed then all, "We need your help. Our friend is very upset. She used to be the life of the party. She was the party. But now she has become aggressive and uncaring. We are very worried about her. I summoned you, hoping you could help. I honestly didn't expect to summon more than one of you."

"So that's what that part of the contract meant," the tallest black and white creature said. The smaller two looked at him curiously.

"What contract?" The middle creature asked. Twilight found herself slightly fascinated by these three.

"The contract for the show. Someone had to read it." There wasn't another creature in that group who didn't look a little guilty.

Except Slappy, "I didn't think it would actually happen. I thought it was a joke."

"I thought I was the only one who read it," the creature commented.

Slappy waved her umbrella at him, "You're a smart kid, Yakko, but you still have a lot to learn." Slappy turned back to Twilight. "So what do you want us to do about your friend?"

The smaller, bit still overly sized, squirrel hopped up to his Aunt Slappy, "Isn't it obvious, Aunt Slappy? They want us to cheer their friend up. That's kind of what we do anyways, right?"

Suddenly, a yowl of terror came from one of the dogs. Twilight followed its line of vision to see a very small ape, one she hadn't seen before then, climbing unsteadily on the shelves. She began to fall backwards. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike all gasped, rushing to the rescue, but the dog had beat them there. Just in time too. The little ape landed on he dogs' back, knocking the wind out of it. The ape realized who had caught her and promptly hugged the dog tightly, "Buttons!" The dog sighed in relief.

"Ehhhhh, I'm not sure Mindy and Buttons are right for the job here," Yakko thought aloud.

The small black and white creature asked, "So where is this friend of yours?"

"Where are all of your manners?" A gorgeous mink creature questioned harshly. Yakko and the other male creature leapt at her.

"Helloooo, Nurse!" Their tongues lolled freely, tails wagging fiercely.

The mink rolled her eyes, knocking them on the head with her fists. The two fell together in a lovesick heap. "Are you all going to keep a bunch of ladies waiting this long to know you're names?"

The boys rocketed into the air, landing on their feet before the mares.

"We're the Warner Brothers! And the Warner Sister!" The cute girl shoved herself between the boys.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

The cute creature shoved her brothers aside, "And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca The Third. But you can call me Dot. Call me Dottie and you die!" She placed her finger on Twilights chest to emphasize her point.

Music began to play around the library, the Warners sang along, pointing out who was who, "Meet Ralph and Doctor Scratchansniff, say hi to Hello Nurse. Goodfeathers flock together, Slappy wacks them with her purse. Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings a verse. The writers flipped we have no script why bother to rehearse?" Suddenly, every creature joined in the song, "We're Animaniacs. We have pay or play contracts. We're zany to the max, there's baloney in our slacks! We're animaney, totally insanely, Pinky and the Brainy! Animaniacs, those are the facts!"

Yakko cleared his throat, "And for those who have been sadly left out of the theme song, I present to you, Mr. Plotz, Minerva, Runt, Skippy, their actual names, Bobby, Pesto, and Squit, Marita, Flavio, Newt, Chicken Boo, ehhh, and a mime."

Dot looked around, "Where's Mr. Skullhead?"

"He quit remember?" Yakko reminded, "He's not in the contract anymore. That's why he wasn't in the movie."

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey!" Everyone looked down at Pinky, whose annoyance reflected on Brains face. "You got to sing your theme song. It's our turn."

The Warners glanced at each other before spurting out, "Their, Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!"

Brain sighed, "Good enough."

"But what about our twilight campaign, Brain?"

"Leave it, Pinky."

"Be happy you still had screen time, rats," Rita scowled.

"It's not our fault you're so expensive to hire," Brain retorted.

"Alright that's enough," Yakko interveined, "We have a job to do. But first, uh, what are your names?" This was directed to our ponies.

Twilight introduced herself first, " Of course. I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike." The others greeted with hellos.

"Alright, so tell us a bit about your friend," Yakko suggested.

"Well, her name is Pinkie Pie," Twilight answered, "she is usually very happy and always putting smiles on ponies faces. She loves to through parties. It's her special talent, after all."

"She's been known to play a few pranks here and there," Rarity added.

That was all Yakko needed to hear. "We'll take care of this one, guys. No problem."

"Good. I can relax," Slappy said.

The Warners jumped onto a pony each, Yakko on Twilight, Wakko on Rarity, and Dot on Fluttershy. "Mush!"

The ponies gave them annoyed glares. Twilight turned to her assistant, "Spike, I want you to stay here. Make sure the others don't wreck havoc in Ponyville. That's the last thing I need to deal with."

Spike saluted to her, "You can count on me, Twilight!"

Slappy waved her paw at him, "Don't waste your breath, kid."

Pesto flew up to be heard, "And what are we supposed to do while you are all cooin off together?"

"Great language, Pesto," Dot commented.

"It's a gift."

Twilight shook her head, completely annoyed by now, "Just stay here. Spike will make sure you have everything you need."

Pesto turned to the dragon, "How about some canoli, huh?"

Spike gave a shrug, "What's canoli?"

Pesto sighed, his wing over his face, "I really wish I knew some Italian."

"I'll teach you some, Pesto," Squit offered, flying to him, "You'll learn it real quick."

Pesto gave Squit a glare, "What do you mean by that?"

Squit put on a big smile, "Nothin'. I just mean you're a quick learner."

"What are you sayin'? That I'm some dumb bird with nothing going for me, here to submit to whatever you say?"

Yakko gives big smooch and says to audience: Goodnight Everybody!

"And here is where we leave for our little adventure," Dot said. The Warners forced the mares out the door.

* * *

Yes, I'm including _everybody_, at least who show up in the theme. So after that dialogue filled chapter, question for you all. I know I say in the description there will be spin off stories, but would you guys rather have it all in one story? It affects the next chapter either way. Leave your answers in your reviews please! Thanks!


	3. The Plotline Thickens

So, no one apparently has objections to no spin offs so no spin offs. Everything will go under one story. Unless, I could possibly get a sequel out if this. Not sure if I could. Anyway, Pesto and Squit continue to banter...

* * *

"No! That's not what I'm sayin'!"

"You're just sayin' I'm a quick learner."

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'."

"That's it!" Pesto launched himself at Squit, "I'll show ya quick learnin'!"

Bobby tried to hold his composure, but it only caused him to fall over, laughing hysterically at his fellows.

Spike could feel the stressful pressure rising inside him already. He ran for the door, eager to answer the knock. He was a little surprised to see who it was.

"That was quick."

Twilight spent no time joking around, "I forgot to mention that I'll try and find some ponies to help you out."

"Why did you knock?" Spike asked the obvious question.

Twilight was stumped, "I don't know."

"Twilight! This creature is disgusting!" Rarity complained, "Switch with me.". Wakko blenched again.

"Excuse me."

Spike said a final goodbye before the ponies left for the second time. He jumped as he turned around to see one of the apes standing behind him. It was the one with the weird accent.

"Hello, um, I vas vondering if I might look at some of the books in here? Zey seem very interesting."

"Knock yourself out," Spike replied, "Just make sure you put the books back where you found them. Twilight gets upset when they aren't in the right places."

"Oh, uh, of course," Scratchansniff curiously searched for the psychology section, or for any existence of one.

Slappy, annoyed that her relaxation was being disturbed, split Pesto and Squit, keeping them away from each other, "Shut up you lousy excuses for birds. I'm trying to relax here."

Pesto pulled against Slappy's hand, "Mind your own business you overgrown rodent!"

Skippy gasped, "Uh oh."

"Overgrown rodent, huh?" Slappy released Squit, taking Pesto into both hands, "Wanna take that back, pigeon?"

Pesto nodded frantically, "Yeah, I take it back! Your not an overgrown rodent. You're a, a sweet gal, yeah a real sweet gal."

Slappy scoffed, "Yeah, right. Now pipe down. I'm trying to relax." She returned to her hammock.

Spike watched his charges, fearful of what could happen. Clearly, some were much more outspoken than the others. However, he noticed a sort of respect given to each other, it was similar to the look Twilight and her friends gave each other. But these character's clearly weren't friends, yet they all knew each other. Maybe friendship was expressed differently where they came from?

Another knock on the door sent relief through Spike. His relief left out the door with the two mice running off. "Hey! Come back!" Spike groaned.

"Looks like we came just in time!" Scootaloo winked at her fellow Crusaders, "We'll catch those mice for you, Spike."

Before Spike could say anything, the three shouted, "Cutie Mark Crusader Mouse Catchers!" And ran after Pinky and the Brain. Spike was relieved when another, older, pony trotted up to the library. It was Bon Bon.

"Hey, Spike. Twilight said you needed help babysitting?"

"You could say that..."

Inside the library, the giant chicken was running around scared, the hippos were dancing, the mime was pretending to be in a box, the pigeons were fighting again, the short ape was arguing with the female ape, and Slappy had packed up her hammock and was heading for the door. "Anyone needs me, I'll be around. Come on, Skippy, let's find a place that's quiet." Skippy hopped to his aunt like the child he was.

Bon Bon offered to follow them, "Do you want me to keep an eye on them?"

Spike shook his head, "I need more help here. I'm not worried about them as much as-the library!"

The library was now trashed. Books lay scattered everywhere, the table was on its side, and Spike knew there had been a rug somewhere.

"That's it! Everypony out, now!" Spike ordered.

"Everypony?" Rita teased, "I should have guessed. Come on Runt. Let's see what this world has to offer."

Runt padded for the door, "Will you sing a song, Rita? I like it when you sing. Definitely, definitely like it when you sing."

"Later, Runt."

One by one, the remaining characters exited the library.

As expected, no one stayed long for Spike to clean the library. Mindy chased a butterfly, Marita and Flavio spotted a boutique, Minerva wandered off to find some handsome ponies, Chicken Boo wandered off as well in search of food. All that remained were the Goodfeathers, Scratchy, Plotz, Ralph, Hello Nurse, and the mime.

Spike mumbled to himself inside, "Stupid spell...stupid birds...stupid Pinkie being sad...this is all her fault. If she hadn't gone off the deep end over her granny passing away I wouldn't have to clean the library...again."

The door cracked open, Bon Bon sticking her head in, "Um, Spike? Most of the...creatures, are gone. I couldn't stop them. Not without leaving you alone to deal with the rest."

Spike was relieved he was done picking up the books and replacing them on the selves. He still had to find the rug. He groaned at Bon Bon's news. After checking to see who was left, he began to panic, "Everyone else is gone!? Where did they go? We have to find them! Twilight is going to want them all here when she returns!"

Bon Bon placed a hoof over his shoulder, "It's going to be okay, you take the birds and look outside of town. I'll get Lyra and search Ponyville with the...ape...creatures."

Hello Nurse politely painted out they weren't apes, "We are human beings. We prefer to be referred to as such."

Bon Bon nodded, "Okay. Spike, I'll meet you back here when I've searched all of Ponyville."

Spike smiled, greatful for Bon Bon's help, "Okay, I'll go check Sweet Apple Acres first."

Pesto, Squit, and Bobby perched themselves on Spike's shoulders and head.

"Let's go, pal. Get these trouble makers in line," Bobby said, acting serious.

Spike gave him a glare, receiving an innocent look right back.

* * *

Please leave a review! Would love to know what you think! Updates on Mondays if any, that goes for all my stories. This one is set for a while.


	4. On The Road Again

**Just a quick note, when any characters look towards the "horizon" its the same as the tv screen. So they are breaking the fourth wall. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dressed in appropriate gear, Yakko began to strum a guitar. Wakko blew into his harmonica. Together, Yakko and Dot began to sing, "On the road again. We can't wait to get on the road again..."

Twilight groaned, "How many times do they need to sing the same song?"

Yakko bent down to the unicorn under him, "Hey, you don't come with a radio. We're just trying to entertain ourselves."

Dot asked Fluttershy for the hundredth time, "If you have wings, why won't you fly?"

Fluttershy calmly answered her, for the hundredth time, "Because, Dot, I can't fly very far while carrying somepony. It's easier to just walk."

Wakko rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Why do you all have marks on your butts?"

Twilight, happy that the singing was over for now, answered him, "Those are our cutie marks. A pony's cutie mark represents their special talent. Mine represents my talent for magic. Rarity's represents her talent for finding gemstones. Fluttershy's represents her talent with animals."

Dot's eyes lit up, "A cutie mark!? Wait a minute, where did mine go?" she searched her face for the previously implanted beauty mark.

Yakko shook his head, "I keep tellin' ya that was just a prop."

"Well, I need it back!" Dot exclaimed, "Or a new one would be nice. One for my talent of being cute!"

"I wonder what my cutie mark would represent," Wakko wondered.

"It would probably represent a talent for burping or something," Dot teased.

"Faboo!" Wakko answered her with a loud belch. Rarity bucked him off.

"That is it! I am not going any further with him on my back!"

Yakko jumped off of Twilight's back to Rarity's, "Mind if I have a ride? Huh?" he glared at Twilight as his body glowed purple, the unicorn's magic removing him from Rarity and onto the ground.

"You three can walk with the rest of us."

Dot whined, "But I don't wanna walk!"

Fluttershy nudged her former rider, "Walking is good for you. It will keep you healthy."

"We can walk for a bit, sibs," Yakko encouraged. His siblings quieted.

Twilight sighed in relief. Maybe Yakko was seeing how annoying they all were and decided to tone it down. She never could have been more wrong.

Wakko pushed his brother yelling out, "Tag!" And ran off. Yakko chased after him.

"Wait!" Twilight called. She groaned and turned to Dot, "Stay with Rarity and Fluttershy!" and off she went, chasing after the boys.

Rarity continued to lead Fluttershy and Dot to the Pie Rock Farm. "Are you always like this?" Rarity asked.

Dot shrugged, "Not always. Most of the time we have a 'special friend' to play with, but we don't now, so its just excess energy. Although your friend Twilight Sparkling Bloodsucker isn't very far from that status." Dor stopped to shrug, speaking to the horizon, "It had to be done eventually."

Rarity didn't know what the girl meant, but she knew she probably didn't want to know. "Well, um, what do you three do where you come from?"

Dot gave her a thoughtful look before answering, "Mostly just annoy people who try to keep us from having fun. That's why we exist after all, to have fun and entertain people. Sadly, we don't exactly receive pay for it anymore."

Fluttershy voiced her confusion, "You would receive payment for annoying others? That's not very nice."

Dot smirked, "It gets a lot of laughs, though. By the way, how often do you break your fourth wall? It's pretty thick." Dot emphasized this by tapping on an invisible screen.

The ponies, however, couldn't understand what Dot was referring to. She shrugged it off, though, as Twilight returned with Yakko roughed up, Wakko unconscious in his arms. Dot ran to her brothers.

"My brothers! What have you done to them? You horrible pony!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, not in a good mood. "I didn't do anything, I finally caught up to them fighting each other in the dirt."

Dot ignored her as Yakko spoke, "It was bad, Dot, bad."

"How bad, Yakko?"

Yakko squeezed his eyes shut, "Wakko...he..."

Suddenly, Wakko spasmed into a coughing fit. His siblings gasped in surprise.

"He's alive!" Yakko announced.

"It's a miracle!" Dot danced in place.

"Oh would you cut it out!?" Twilight snapped furiously.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot froze, caught slightly off guard. Yakko dropped Wakko-who was completely fine-speaking to the horizon, "Big ball of fun, isn't she?"

Twilight snapped, although not intentionally, "Who are you talking to? There is no one there!"

"That's what she thinks," Yakko said, again to the "horizon." Twilight, thoroughly annoyed, used her magic to lift the Warners, putting them back on her and her friends backs.

"Stay there and be quiet!"

Rarity and Fluttershy glanced at each other nervously. How was this supposed to help Pinkie Pie?

* * *

**Please review! I'd love to know what you all think! And thank you frumouttamimind (on phone sorry if I didn't spell it right!) For pointing out I previously didn't give Dot a reaction to the CUTIE mark. How did I miss that?**


	5. Cutie Mark Crusader Conquerers

**Yes, chapters are getting shorter. This will be remedied in a few chapters. Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

They ran as fast as their little mousey legs could carry them. "Hurry, Pinky. We must separate oursleves from our equine persuers."

"I don't know, Brain. They look kinda cute. Narf! Oh, Dot's not going to be happy about that. Poit."

Brain resisted the urge to pound his cohort on the head in favor of running. The ponies were closing ground quickly.

"We've almost got 'em!" the orange pegasus flapped her little wings so she went faster. Brain frantically searched for anywhere to hide. This place was not lab mouse friendly.

The Pegasus had leapt into the air over him and Pinky, gliding to the ground in front of them, causing the mice to collide with her hooves.

"You got 'em, Scootaloo!" Brain heard the yellow equine call, closing the gap behind the mice.

"Do we have our cutie marks yet?" Brain watched as the the three young equines looked at their flanks with disappointment. What was this cutie mark they spoke of? Sounded like something from a little girls television show. That would explain a lot.

"Well, we better get the mice back to Spike," the unicorn filly said.

"We will do nothing of the sort," the fillies didn't expect him to speak. Of course. "Just because we cannot take over our world, does not mean we will cease our plans for tonight!"

Pinky looked confused, "Why, Brain? What are we going to do tonight?"

Brain smirked, "The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over Equestria!"

"But Brain, we haven't tried to take over Equestria yet."

"That is what tonight's plans will be, Pinky," Brain informed him.

Pinky saluted, "Right, oh, Brain! Oh, wait, no, how are we going to take over the world with the ponies following us?"

Brain returned his gaze to the small equines watching them. "Who are you?"

Instantly, with energy that might just battle the Warners, which was a very scary thought, the fillies perked up to introduce themselves.

"I'm Apple Bloom."

"I'm Scootaloo."

"My names Sweetie Belle."

Brain felt a sugar high rise.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Brain was intrigued, "Crusaders? Are there more of you?"

"Sure are! My cousin Babs Seed is puttin' together the Manehatten branch," Apple Bloom said proudly.

Manehatten. Brain had to admit, it was a clever pun. "And what exactly do you do?"

Scootaloo scoffed as if he should know, "We search for our cutie marks of course!"

Yes, of course, the Brain thought sarcastically.

"Um, what is a cutie mark?" Pinky asked.

Sweetie Belle answered this time, "They are the marks on our flanks that expresses our special talents. Rarity's is finding gems!"

"Applejack's is runnin' Sweet Apple Acres."

Scootaloo crouched down, flapping her small wings furiously to hover in circles over the ground, "And Rainbow Dash's special talent is her awesome speed and Sonic Rainbooms! The coolness just comes with." Her companions rolled their eyes with a smirk.

An idea struck Brain, "Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain," Pinky rubbed his chin in thought, "but if Elvis were a pony, would he still have sung Blue Christmas?"

Brain tilted his head a bit, "I don't believe so, Pinky, but that's not the matter at hand. If we can help these equines find their special talents, they will be in debt to us and use their special talents to help us take over Equestria!"

Pinky gasped in excitement, "Egad, Brain! Brilliant!"

"Thank you, Pinky," Brain turned to the fillies, "Now, how does one find their 'cutie mark'?"

The fillies shrunk back, embarressed it seemed, as Apple Bloom explained, "We've kinda just been tryin' a bunch of different things to see if that's our special talent."

Pinky jumped up, raising his hand, "Oh! Oh! Why don't you try things you like doing?"

"That was the first thing we tried," Sweetie Belle admitted, "It didn't go over very well."

"How about we help you find your cutie marks?" Brain suggested, slightly sarcastic.

"How're ya gonna do that?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Brain thought for a moment, "Do you have a leader of some kind? A president, emperor, king?"

"Princess Celestia?" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom questioned in unison

"Princess Luna, too!" Scootaloo added.

Two princesses? This world was becoming easier to conquer with each piece of information. "How about we go to visit these princesses and see if they can help?"

Apple Bloom glanced curiously as at her companions, "Twilight is Princess Celestia's student. And Princess Luna helped Scootaloo in her dream," the Pegasus narrowed her eyes at the comment, "Why wouldn't they help us get our cutie marks? Why didn't we think of this before?"

Yes! They were taking the bait! These equines, even if they weren't real crusaders, would lead him to their princesses, where Brain and Pinky would...do something. He'd think of it on the way.

"We gotta go get Babs first. We wouldn't wanna leave her behind."

"As if we would!" Scootaloo added.

Brain sighed, a detour. Hopefully it didn't take too long.


	6. Sweet Apple Slappy

**Oh no! It's not Monday! But there's an update! Meant to put this up yesterday but I got caught up with a certain set of eight hours of humor and fun. Have an early chapter in honor of the release of the Animaniacs volume four DVD!**

* * *

"Look at that, Skippy," Slappy told her nephew, "A nice big apple orchard for us to relax in. We should find quiet there."

Skippy, on the other hand, was looking in a different direction, "Why don't we go to the farm over there, Aunt Slappy? It looks nice and quiet."

Slappy thought for a moment, "For the sake of the story, let's go and get this over with."

On the front porch of Sweet Apple Acres farmhouse, Granny Smith lounged on a rocking chair, napping. She watched with one eye open as the squirrels approached her. "Well, howdy there! What can Sweet Apple Acres do for you?"

Slappy wasted no time on small talk. "I'm lookin' for some place to relax. Skippy here needs a playmate. He's not one for sitting still."

Granny Smith nodded. She called to an orange mare with a hat, "Applejack! Come here a moment!"

Applejack set her pail of water down and obligued, "What do you need, Granny? Wait just an apple pickin' minute, giant squirrels? Where is Twilight? I've got somethin' or two to say to her."

"I don't think she's going to want to listen when she comes back," Skippy explained.

Applejack's eyebrow rose. She asked in confusion, "What are y'all talkin' about?"

Slappy threw her hammock beside Granny Smith and fell into it, "Let's just say, evidence shows she's 'special friend' material."

Applejack's eyes widened in surprise, hoping the squirrel didn't mean what Applejack thought she meant. Slappy noticed her expression, "Hey, hey, keep it G-rated. Anything else is our job."

Yakko slips into view to blow a kiss, "Goodnight Everybody!"

Slappy pushes him off screen, "Go away."

Granny Smith interrupted to give her granddaughter her request, "Applejack, would you be a dear and entertain this youngin while his mother-"

"Aunt."

"-Aunt, relaxes here with me?"

Applejack tried to make it sound like she was busy, "I'd love to, Granny, but I have the cows to feed, and apples to buck, and-"

"Wonderful!" Granny Smith exclaimed, "He can help you out."

"Have fun, Skippy," Slappy waved him off, eyes already closed.

Skippy hugged Applejack's foreleg tightly, "We're going to be best friends!"

"Hold on now," Applejack returned to Granny Smith, "Granny, I don't think you know what we are dealing with here."

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with. A granddaughter who doesn't want to do her Granny a favor."

Applejack scoffed, "Now that's rediculous! If this was any other creature, I'd say sure, but Granny, Twilight summoned these squirrels to help Pinkie Pie."

Granny Smith had been joking before. Now, she gave Applejack a stern look, one the mare slightly cringed at, "And you didn't support Twilight doing this, so you left her to help Pinkie Pie alone?"

"Well..." Applejack knew Granny Smith was only saying what she already knew. The mare had tried to convince herself otherwise, but she was never good at lying. Especially to herself. Sighing, Applejack admitted her mistake, "I did. Even if I can't help Pinkie right now, I could have helped Twi."

"Now you can help this young squirrel by entertaining him."

Applejack sighed again, motioning for Skippy to follow. "Come on, may as well get some apples bucked. You can help get the apples in the buckets."

Skippy skipped excitedly beside the mare, "You have a lot of apple trees, Applejack. Can we eat some of the apples?"

Applejack shook her head, "No eatin' until after we're done buckin."

Skippy jumped onto Applejacks back, "What do you use the apples for?"

Applejack saw no harm in informing the child, "We bake lots of apple treats with 'em. Like apple pies, apple fritters, apple torts, apple custard, apple cakes, apple cookies, caramel apples, and we carve em and set em out with designs on Nightmare Night."

"That's a lot of sweets," Skippy positioned himself to lay back to back with the mare, his tail covering hers. He took out a slingshot and shot an apple into the sky. "Aunt Slappy wouldn't let me eat all of that, even with the apples in it."

"Alright, git off and watch this," as soon as Skippy slid off, Applejack lifted her rear legs and pounded her hooves onto a tree trunk. Apples fell from the tree, nearly all ripe.

"Whoa!" Skippy jumped up and down, "teach me how to do that!"

"Sorry, sugarcube," she apologized, "You gotta have hooves to buck apples."

Skippy refused to be content with the answer. Instead of attempting to copy the mare, the squirrel climbed the tree and began shaking its branches, ripe apple's falling to the ground.

Applejack was impressed, "Good job, partner. Nice thinkin'."

Skippy smiled, "Aunt Slappy taught me to improvise in a second. She says if I don't, Walter Wolf will catch me. But I know Aunt Slappy won't let him get me. Aunt Slappy can outsmart anybody."

Applejack was skeptic, "I'm sure she could handle her own in a situation." She bucked another tree.

"Wanna see what Aunt Slappy has taught me?"

"Wagh!" The squirrel was suddenly inches away from Applejacks nose. She instantly thought of Pinkie Pie. Guilt clutched at her chest. Maybe she should have tried harder to help Pinkie...

Skippy pulled a mallet out from behind him, "This is a mallet!"

"How did you-?"

"This is how you use it." Skippy lifted it over his head and slammed Applejack to the ground. As the mallet lifted up, Applejack followed, stars circling her vision as she swayed. She shook her head.

"Hey! What'd you go and do that for?"

Skippy replaced the mallet behind him, "You said you wanted to see what Aunt Slappy taught me."

Applejack narrowed her eyes, "No I didn't. You hit me in the head with that mallet!"

"Applejack?"

"What?"

"Duck."

Applejack searched the area, "I don't see no-" her sentence was cut off by a pie in her face. She recognized the taste as apple cinnamon. Although it could have used a tad more sugar.

Skippy used his finger to scoop a wad if pie from Applejacks face and ate it, "Mmm. Aunt Slappy will be pleased I made a more complex pie."

"What's less complex than apple cinnamon?" Applejack regretted the question instantly as another pie flew into her face.

"Banana Creme."

Applejack shook the pie off her face. "Alright, its time for you to get back to your aunt."

"Applejack, stop!"

"I ain't fallin for tha-" the anvil has the classic ACME name.

Skippy strolled past, "I warned you." Applejack pulled herself out from under the anvil, fury in her eyes.

"Twilight, you are gunna regret this."

Back at Sweet Apple Acres...

"Three! Two! One! Let 'er rip, Slappy!"

Slappy pressed down on the control box and the barn exploded. It was a nice piece of work with the sun nearing the hills beyond it. Granny Smith whooped in glee.


	7. Raise This Barn, Raise This Barn

One, two, three, the Warner siblings fell onto the dirt beneath the Pie Family Rock Farm sign. Twilight ignored them, trotting straight passed. Rarity smirked at their exaggerated expressions. They were annoying, but she had to admire how easily dramatic scenes came to them. Fluttershy nervously nudged Yakko, wondering if the three were okay.

Pinkie Pie's father, Clyde, approached the purple unicorn. "I assume you are here for Pinkie again?"

Twilight, ever the diplomat, responded politely, "Yes, sir. Would we be able to see her?"

"No."

This caught the unicorn by surprise, "Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Twilight turned her head to glare at Yakko, leaning against her side, "Grumpy Face, here, has her locked up safe and sound. You know you should really do something about that dull color. You look like the Thinker. Without the thinking."

Clyde narrowed his eyes at the stranger, "She isn't here."

Twilight returned to the stallion, worry clouding her eyes, "Where did she go?"

Instead of answering, Clyde tossed his head towards the house, indicating they should follow. Inside wasn't much more colorful than the outside. It resembled the inside of a tree-not unsimilar to Slappy's house. Although Slappy's was much more inviting. Dot expressed the same misgivings Rarity had held back the first time she had seen it.

"Would it kill ya to decorate the place?"

Clyde glared at Dot out of the corner of his eye. His wife, Sue, appeared from around a corner to retort, "I'll have you know I have spruced up the place a lot since you last came."

"A lot of good that did," Yakko whispered.

"I heard that!" The three siblings flinched. Sue hollered at her husband, "What are they doing here? I thought they would have gone to Canterlot."

"Why would we have gone to Canterlot?" Fluttershy questioned this time.

Clyde removed a piece of paper from a very small desk drawer. Twilight took it and began reading,

"Dear Mother and Father,

I can't stay with you any longer. I have decided that I must go to Canterlot. Next time you see me, I will be different. Unlike you have ever seen me before. Thank you for your kindness. I hope you have a generous harvest this year.

Pinkie Pie"

Waterfalls of tears erupted from the Warners, now hugging and comforting each other. Twilight exchanged concerned looks with Rarity and Fluttershy, giving the Warners an annoyed one. What business did Pinkie have in Canterlot?

"Maybe she went to see Princess Celestia?" Twilight suggested, unsure of it herself.

"Then go stop her!" Sue ordered, "The princess doesn't need to be bothered by a rock farmers daughter."

Twilight felt the familiar wave of frustration with Pinkie's mother. She couldn't believe Pinkie could know anypony in Canterlot, let alone both of the princesses. "We'll find her and make sure she's okay."

Dot and Wakko lay sprawled on the floor. "Do we have to go?" Dot whined, "I'm beginning to like it here."

For once, Yakko helped, "Come on, sibs, we have a job to do. Not to mention we don't breach a contract." The younger two whined as they got up. "But we can have a little fun before we go."

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Twilight finally stopped to catch her breath. Rarity and Fluttershy gasped for air behind her. The unicorn had retrieved her drama couch and fallen into it. Twilight snapped her head towards the reason for their race for safety. "I can't believe you did that! I warned you, 'No pranks on the Pie's'. And what do you do? You throw pies at them!"

"Hey, be glad it was us and not Slappy and Skippy," Yakko stated. "The whole farm would have exploded."

It was then, an explosion sounded in an earily familiar direction.

"Right on cue!" Yakko announced happily.

Twilight, although tired and distressed as she was, began her race again; however this time, it was for Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity and Fluttershy, just as exhausted, barely kept pace with their friend.

* * *

**Review. Please! And I do like to respond to reviews so I would love if you could be logged in when you do so! Oh! And to those who have reviewed already, here's a cupcake! Again, please review! I don't know if you guys like it or not if you don't! I know there's a lot of you out there! I just don't know your opinions!**


	8. Anthropological Timey Whimey Stuffs

**Apparently failed on making this chapter longer but I have it all set up and others typed so oh well. Not just one line of the story this time. I know some were waiting for Minerva's appearance. And for pony fans, we already have Bon Bon, not to mention humans. You knew Lyra had to come in soon.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Bon Bon lead her charges through the streets of Ponyville. She received many strange looks, and the humans received even stranger. Some ponies fled in terror, a few were interested in the new creatures. Most shrugged it off. It wasn't like the town was in danger like it usually was when something unusual happened.

Bon Bon found Lyra enjoying a banana smoothie near the home they shared. Lyra smiled when she saw her best friend, then gasped when she noticed her followers.

"Bon Bon, you...there's...eeeeeee!"

I knew she'd act like this, Bon Bon thought. "Lyra, they aren't here for you to gawk at." Her heart lurched seeing Lyra's face frown so quickly. "Twilight summoned them from another world to help Pinkie Pie. She left with a few and Spike was keeping the rest entertained, but most of them got away and we need to find them."

Lyra perked up a bit, "So I can talk to them at least," Lyra introduced herself to the humans, "Hi, I'm Lyra Heartstrings. I've been studying your kind for years. Oh, its so exciting to see you in person!"

Doctor Scratchansniff became very interested in the mare, "You know vhat ve are? How have you been studying us?"

Lyra grinned, "Oh, well, you see, I had this book when I was little with fairy tales in it and my favorite was the one about the princess being rescued from a tower. My mother had passed it down to me, saying my Grandfather was a powerful magic user, and that he had interacted with another world. He brought that book back from that world. I always wondered about that world, so I have been using my own magic to find out more about your race."

"How interesting," Scratchy rubbed his chin in thought.

Plotz was becoming impatient, "I have a meeting in an hour and its very important. You can take me back with your magic like the other horse, right?"

Lyra shook her head, chuckling, "Oh, I'm not nearly as powerful as Twilight. She studies under Princess Celestia herself."

Bon Bon allowed Lyra to chat for a bit before reminding her charges why they were there in the first place. Find the others.

"Lyra, can you take the Nurse and Ralph and search this side of town? I'll take Mr. Plotz, The Doctor, and...the other guy, and search the other side of town."

"He's a mime, Bon Bon." Lyra informed her.

Bon Bon's eyes lit up. She loved mimes. "Really!? Do something! Uh, pretend you're in a box!" The mime did. He popped out with his arms wide as if to say "surprise". Bon Bon squealed in delight.

Lyra kept her friend in check this time. "What do these friends of Twilights look like? More humans?"

Bon Bon shook her head, still smiling, "No, there's a couple of squirrels, and giant chicken, some dogs, a cat, a pair of mice..."

Lyra laughed, "Did you check Fluttershy's cottage?"

Bon Bon narrowed her eyes a bit, "No, Spike will check there with the birds. Fluttershy herself is with Twilight."

"Well, better start looking. It's getting late."

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva educated herself in the local hotspots. May as well blend in with these ponies and create an image for herself here, competely aware of Newt lurking in the background. She used her usual strut to assert her visual femininity. Always the best way to start. She blinked slowly, ready to open them to look at who she thought would be a handsome pony, when something bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Minerva snapped.

"Sorry!" The pony ran off in a hurry.

"Hmph," Minerva crossed her arms, "What's so important he can't speak to a lady?" She lifted herself up to follow the pony, annoyingly curious. How she kept up with him will never be known.

The pony paced in front of a strange blue box. Minerva began her strut into the clearing. She fluffed her hair, waving her tail back and forth, "Hey big guy, what's going on?"

The pony, a brown stallion with a spiked dark brown mane and tail and some hourglass tattoo on his butt, jumped in surprise, "Oh, uh, go away! I am, uh, a scary beast! Grrr...Yeah, could have thought that through a little more. Oh well! Ah! Yes, the TARDIS is open! Excuse me." The pony trotted into the blue box.

Minerva stomped into the box as well. She returned to her more appealing stances, "What do you say you and I go get some dinner? Nice fancy resturaunt?"

The pony shook his head, digging through a pile of...assorted objects. Would the Brain even know what they were for?

"I'm sorry miss, uh, your name?"

"Minerva Mink," she replied attractively.

The pony returned to his pile of junk, "I'm sorry miss Mink but I have more important things to attend to. You know, saving the world and all."

Minerva was about to respond harshly when Newt rushed past her, knocking into what looked like a control panel, "It's a beast! Scary beast!"

The brown pony gasped at the control panel, beeps and whirrs escaping it, "No!"

Minerva looked to see what this "beast" was, only to find a winged gray pony trot inside. She finally realized the beastly part when she saw both the pony's eyes at once with a scream.

The brown pony huffed in frustration, "Stop screeching and help me! Derpy! Get the levers!"

"What levers?" the gray pony asked.

The brown pony growled and ran to said levers, "Nevermind, tell me when the scanners reach max level!"

The gray pony gasped when she looked at the scanners, "Doctor! I don't think you have to worry about maximum levels," the brown pony sighed in relief, "We are at world ending levels!"

Minerva fainted dramtically, falling into Newt's outstretched arms. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**So, cupcakes didn't work, huh? Tough crowd here. Alright. Brownies? Cookies? Come on, you guys have to like something! Review! There's tons of you who at least look at it. If you get this far please please review! Or, I'll bring out the big guns! *points to Dot and Fluttershy being their cute and adorable selves* Big thanks to those who have reviewed! I didn't forget you! :P**


	9. Mindy in Everfree

They arrived, gasping heavily once more. They had found Spike battling with keeping the pigeons in line on the way, clearly having as many problems as Twilight. Instead of allowing herself to be distracted about the escaped spell creatures, Twilight focused on whatever happened at Sweet Apple Acres. The unicorn was surprised she wasn't quite as worried about the barn being destroyed as she might have.

"Oh would you look at that!" Rarity exasperated, "They just raised that barn for the hundredth time."

Twilight, feeling exhaustion nagging her to bed as the sun sank, couldn't muster anything faster than a trot to Applejack, boiling mad at a very annoyed Slappy Squirrel. Granny Smith and Skippy shook...hoof and paw in some sort of bet.

"You remind me of a very hoarse Foghorn Leghorn. Hehe, get it? She's a horse."

"For the last time, who are y'all talking to?" Looked like Applejack hadn't fared much better with the squirrels.

At least the Warners only threw pie and sang annoying songs, Twilight thought silently.

"The barn was old and rickety anyway. I was doing you a favor," Slappy explained to justify her actions.

Applejack noticed Twilights return. The unicorn did not like the look she got, "Twilight! How could you bring such destructive creatures here? I told you this was a bad idea! And look what happened. The barn was destroyed!"

"Applejack, the barn can be replaced," Granny Smith scolded, "What did I tell you earlier?"

"But Granny! The barn-"

Granny Smith scowled, making Twilight feel unpleasant. Applejack sighed in defeat.

Slappy rung an arm around the Earth pony's neck, "Don't worry, kid. We got the rest of the story to warm up to each other."

Twilight felt Yakko moving frantically on her back. She twisted her head around to see him perfectly still, a halo above his head.

"Ah, Shut it, Yakko," Slappy scolded, "The wall needs some breaking. It's thicker than my walnut pudding."

"Aunt Slappy!" Skippy whispered urgently.

Slappy rolled her eyes, "Fine, sheesh. A bunch of Simon Cowells."

Twilight ignored her, "Applejack, we need to go to Canterlot. That's where Pinkie is."

Applejack looked confused, "What in tarnation is she doin' in Canterlot?"

"Getting a makeover?"

"Getting lunch?"

"Participating in a world jousting tournament?"

"Getting dynamite?"

"Meeting her long lost lover?"

"Beatin' the coo out of some schmuck?"

"Going to see a movie?"

"Sendin' a letter to someone?"

"Eeyup."

(Take a wild guess who said what.)

Every head turned to Big Macintosh, holding a letter in his mouth. Applejack began reading:

"Dear Cup Cake and Carrot Cake,

I hope the foals are behaving. I understand why you sent me back home, and I have realized what I must do. You don't have to worry. Tell my friends that they don't need to worry either. Things will be better soon.

Love,

Pinkie Pie"

"Maybe she really is getting better?" Fluttershy suggested.

Rarity shook her head, "Then why wouldn't she tell us what she was doing? It strikes me as odd that she would be so cryptic."

"Maybe give her a little space?" Yakko relaxed on Twilights back, playing with his paddleball, "From what I've gathered, no one can leave her alone."

Twilight growled, but knew he did have a bit of a point. She was just trying to help, though. Surely Pinkie should understand?

"Twilight?" Applejack's expression had calmed, although still far from happy, "You said Pinkie was goin' to Canterlot. I figure I may as well come with and help you deal with these...tricksters."

"Shows these days," Slappy complained, "To much censorship. What are we doing standing here? We've got a horse to cheer up. Good gravy, what am I sayin'?"

Yakko glanced at her briefly, still relaxing with his paddleball, "I've been asking myself that all day."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Has anyone seen Rainbow Dash?"

Where _is_ Rainbow Dash you ask?

"How do you deal with this kid?"

Buttons shrugged, just relieved Mindy was safe and beside him again.

Rainbow groaned, "Where did you guys come from anyway?"

Buttons glanced to the horizon with narrowed eyes. He lifted Mindy by her overalls and began walking away. Rainbow Dash followed, shouting a thank you to the zebra.

Buttons recounted the previous adventure...

* * *

Mindy quickly grew bored outside the funny tree house. She looked up into the sky, making out shapes in the clouds.

She giggled, pointing to each cloud, "Bunny. Puppy. Uhhh..." Mindy tried to think what the third cloud looked like when a rainbow streak cut into it, making it disappear. The rainbow raced through the others as well, chasing them away. Mindy grew fascinated. She watched as the rainbow streak stopped, turning into a flying blue horsey. The blue horsey was looking for something. Maybe Mindy could help!

"Rainbow horsey!" She cooed, running off. Buttons groaned, sensing it was only a matter of time, and raced after his little charge. This place was cute and colorful, but that didn't mean there weren't dangers.

Buttons lost sight of Mindy and sniffed her out quickly. His nose ran into the base of a tree. His eyes shot up in fear to see Mindy climbing the tree's highest branches. Buttons, remembering last time he climbed a tree, barked frantically as he searched for something to reach Mindy. His barking attracted some nearby ponies; a nurse in particular gave the pony beside her a hard glare. The pony shook her head eagerly pointing at Buttons.

The blue pegasus above had also heard Buttons in her search for more clouds. She gasped when she saw Mindy walking unsteadily on a tree branch. Rainbow Dash raced to the rescue, lifting Mindy from the branch and putting her on her back. She remained in the air to give the kid a strict lecture, "What do you think you were doing up there? You don't have wings! You could hurt yourself."

Mindy just hugged Rainbow tightly, "Hi rainbow horsey! Whatcha doin?"

"Saving your life, that's what I'm doing," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because you could hurt yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have wings, so you can't fly to safety if you fall."

"Why?"

"Because you're not a pegasus. You're not even a bird."

Mindy looked confused, then smiled, jumping off of Rainbow Dash's back, "Okay, I love you, buh-bye!"

Dash gasped in surprise again. Her wings flapped furiously to catch the falling child. She noticed a dog below her reaching its forelegs out, like it was going to catch something. Maybe the weird kid? Rainbow slowed so she didn't crash into the ground and the dog as Buttons caught Mindy in his forepaws.

Mindy huffed at her landing, seeing Buttons as her savior and hugged him lovingly. Several ponies awed at the sight.

Rainbow returned to the ground, examining Mindy and Buttons closer. "Okay, little...thing, you need to be more careful. Your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash won't always be there to save you."

Buttons growled, offended.

"Where did that kid go?" Rainbow asked, noticing Mindy's sudden absence. Buttons yowled in fright at his empty paws. He searched frantically high and low, but Rainbow just trotted to a small garden. "There you are. I think that dog is looking for you."

"Hi, rainbow horsey," Mindy greeted, pulling out a flower, roots and all.

"You should leave that in the ground," Dash took the flower and replanted it. "There we go." She returned to where Mindy had been standing finding her gone. "Huh? Where'd she go this time? That kid is worse than Fluttershy around strangers! Without the hiding in mortal terror part."

Buttons approached, his nose to the ground again. Rainbow Dash decided to follow the dog in hopes of finding this kid's parents or something.

Meanwhile, Mindy had found a colorful buggy to follow. Her path was easy, flat, solid land. The buggy flew in circles, entertaining Mindy until it nestled itself in her pocket. She was about to take it back out when she heard a growl from the forest she now stood inside.

"Buttons?" She called, recalling only her dog making that noise. A shadow fell on her, giving her a blackened view of the large creature in front of her, "Hello mister big stick puppy man. Whatcha doin?"

The creature roared in her face, messing up her hair. Mindy felt the distinct need to get away. "Okay I love you, buh-bye!"

Rainbow Dash and Buttons carefully tred the Everfree Forest behind her, rushing forward at the roar of the timberwolf. They arrived to see the child walking away aimlessly, the giant stick creature ready to devour its snack. Buttons intercepted the timberwolf, barking and growling savagely. Dash sped around it, making herself a target.

"Come get me you stupid beast!"

The timberwolf snapped at Rainbow, trying to get at Mindy and Buttons. The creature was yards from snagging a bite when a gray and orange flash blocked Buttons view.

"Flee from here, timberwolf, for more trouble lies a-hoof!" Through the burning stick, the zebra-like horse spoke commandingly. She whipped her flaming branch at the creature, scaring it back.

"Go, Zecora!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Zecora continued her firey assault until the timberwolf fled, leafy tail between its legs. Zecora dropped her stick, putting out the fire with a few hoofstamps. She turned to Buttons and Mindy, curiosity in her eyes, "A dog I've seen, its not uncommon. But here, do I see, a small young woman?" The zebra nudged Mindy, making her giggle.

"Horsey lady sound funny!"

Rainbow fluttered to the ground, "Thanks for your help, Zecora. We were in quite a rut."

The zebra smiled, "It is no trouble to help a friend, I hope that soon you will visit again. But leave the timberwolf behind. All are alike of their kind."

Rainbow promised she would visit soon before looking at the reason she was in this mess, "How do you deal with this kid?"

* * *

**So, you've chosen the big guns eh? Fine. Go ahead, girls. *Dot and Fluttershy demand your review. They are cute beyond comprehension. You can't deny their whims***

**Thank you those who have reviewed continually. :)**


	10. And One For All Times 3!

**Apologies for not posting yesterday! Very busy day. Have some music to start you off today!**

**fyi, I tried. End of story.**

* * *

_One of these days_

_We gotta, break the chain_

_One of these days_

_We will escape the rain_

_We won't need to scavenge_

_Around the empty alleys_

_Spending some of our nights_

_Dreading empty bellies_

_It's you and me, kid_

_Alone to crack the curse_

_Just don't stuff me in a purse!_

Runt clapped his paws together, "Great song, Rita!"

Rita smirked at her canine companion, "I told you I'd sing later. Now let's see if we can find a home here."

Runt followed the feline but expressed his confusion, "But, Rita, once the Warners cheer up that pony, won't we go back to the Studio?"

Rita regretted not reading the contract. She had been so excited to finally have a place to stay, she would have abided by any rules given to her at the time. "Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to look." She leapt onto Runt's back, placing her forepaws on his head, "Let's go find a nice pony to take us in. I don't care much for humans, but ponies aren't humans."

Runt walked through the town, eagerly following Rita's silent directions, "Gee, Rita, I do hope we find a home. Definitely, definitely hope we find a home."

"Maybe we will, Runt." _Maybe we will._

"Excuse me."

Rita looked behind her at at very sharp looking unicorn. His coat was a sickly sweet caramel, with a dark chocolate mane and tail. His mustache extended into his sideburns and his butt mark looked like a pony silhouette with sparkles around it. "What do you want?"

The pony smiled as sweetly as his coat, "I couldn't help but notice you have a lovely singing voice."

"Do I?" Rita asked sarcastically. She knew well of her singing talent.

The pony didn't seem to notice the sarcasm, "How would you like to be a part of Equestria's Singing Choir?"

Rita glanced down at Runt, minding his own as he panted beneath her paws. "What's in it for us?"

The pony looked genuinely surprised, "Being a part of Equestria's Singing Choir of course."

"Look, I don't know what this Choir is, I don't know who you are, and-"

"Of course!" The pony took Rita's paw in his hoof. How, she wasn't sure, "My apologies. I am William Meikletrough. Famous talent scout. Did you know I discovered both Photo Finish and Sapphire Shores? I couldn't be prouder to say they have succeeded beyond what I could give them. But now I'm looking for a beautiful voice to be my next star. How would you like to be that star?"

It was truely tempting, but Rita's instinct just didn't enjoy the idea. Something about this pony seemed off. For a talent scout, he was a bit too cheery. "You seem like a nice guy, I think, but we aren't looking for a gig right now. Just a home to settle in."

William Meikletrough nodded, accepting the rejection, "I understand. I do wish you would reconsider though."

Rita turned her canine steed away, mumbling to him about her suspicions.

* * *

What a terrible idea. How could he believe taking the train would have been a good idea?

"Wheeee! Narf! Hahahaha!"

Brain sighed. There was no controlling these young equestrians. They bounced on the seats with Pinky, making him reach dizzying heights.

The Brain watched the trees pass by. His mind concentrated on a plan forming in his head. It involved finding these fillies their cutie marks and exploiting their talents to take over Equestria. Why take over Equestria in the first place? Because this was the Brain's niche. If he didn't try to take over something, he wouldn't be the Brain. He'd be just a very smart mouse.

"What're ya thinkin' about?" Brain hadn't noticed Apple Bloom beside him.

"Uh, about how we will get your cutie marks."

Apple Bloom smiled, "Thanks for helpin' us get our cutie marks. If you ever need anything, I'll be happy to help ya."

Brain was counting on that, "Thank you. It is most appreciated."

Brain returned to his thoughts, ignoring the other three gleefully bouncing on the seats. Apple Bloom wasn't done talking, though.

"Ya know, you're smart for a mouse. I've been to Fluttershy's cottage and the mice there don't talk. How come you talk?"

Brain decided he would answer, "Not all mice have been through what Pinky and I have. We are lab mice, genetically altered to be smarter than our counterparts. Pinky was a prototype experiment. I was the final success."

Apple Bloom blinked, thinking. Brain waited for her response. "What's it like where you're from?"

The Brain hesitated before answering this time, "My world isnt as colorful as yours. In fact, there are a lot of browns and greys. Green or white as well, depending on the season. My world is far more advanced. Where you have only what you need for technology, we have no magic, making the humans depend on technology more."

"Humans?" the filly echoed.

"They are tall, ape like creatures that walk on two legs. They have very little fur. Much less than you and me."

Apple Bloom still looked confused but took the answer. Scootaloo took that moment to notice her friend was missing, "Hey Apple Bloom! You get tired already or what?"

Apple Bloom smirked, "No, I just noticed that we are coming up to the Manehatten train station."

Brain glanced outside to find she was right. They were pulling into the station now. Smart little thing.

"Oh." Scootaloo didn't seem bothered, instead flapping her wings in excitement, hovering slightly. Brain again wondered how those small wings could allow anything that size to fly. Physics differed from world to world apparently.

The small group exited the train, the Brain hitching a ride upon Apple Bloom's head, Pinky upon Sweetie Belle's. The unicorn filly squeeled in delight, "I can't wait to see Babs again! Where does she live?"

Apple Bloom stopped mid step, "Uuhhh..."

"You don't know where she lives," Scootaloo voiced Brain's own thoughts.

"Well," the yellow filly scraped the ground with her hoof, not making eye contact, "No."

Brain and Scootaloo smacked their respective appendages against their foreheads. Another detour. The Brain was beginning to think this would have to extend to tomorrow night, seeing the sun closing on the hills beyond the train tracks.

* * *

"Okay, we'll all stay here tonight and head straight for Canterlot in the morning," Twilight announced, not that anyone hadn't already known the plan. She drapped a blanket over herself and Spike, who curled up beside her. Pieces of hay stuck into her fur uncomfortably, but she didn't complain. She would rather everypony together than apart. Spike had already learned how hard that was. Twilight felt guilty for pressing the responsibility on him, but there were more pressing matters. Pinkie Pie being the first.

Twilight groaned, hearing snores coming from the other end of the barn. She felt jealous of Fluttershy and Rarity in the house's guest room. She lifted her head to hush the Warners. However, there was a single culprit: Slappy.

_How could she snore so loudly?_

Yakko sat up and handed two pairs of earmuffs to Twilight and Spike, "It'll help."

Spike took his pair instantly, putting them on and slumping back into the hay. Twilight wasn't quite so open minded, "Why should I trust you?"

Yakko smirked, as if knowing what she would say, "We like to have fun. We're not cruel." Slappy released another obnoxiously loud snore. The unicorn placed the earmuffs upon her head, silence at last. Yakko lifted his thumb at her with a smile, placing a pair of earmuffs on his siblings heads.

Twilight smiled at the gesture. _He reminds me a bit of Shinning Armor._ She thought of the many times her own brother had placed hats on her head before running into the snow when they were little. Maybe the elder Warner child wasn't so bad. Annoying beyond all reasoning, but at least responsible.

_Shouldn't they have parents?_ The thought struck the mare in surprise. She hadn't thought about it before now. Slappy was actually Skippy's aunt, but at least the young squirrel had a parent figure. And that little ape girl with the dog didn't seem like she had anything more. Where were all these creatures parents? Back in their world? For some reason, Twilight didn't think there were any parents. At least none that cared.

A new respect for Yakko and Slappy replaced the unicorn's initial feelings. She lay her head down, closer to Spike, wrapping herself around him just a little more.

* * *

**Just please review! :)**


	11. I Had A Great Title But It Doesnt Fit

**And you thought I was going to forget this week again! Nope! This chapter is a little short and I thought about it, next chapter will definitely make it up. It's probably the longest and its got my favorite scene in it. I'm excited for next week! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_It's too quiet._

"Hi!"

Twilight lifted her head, falling back in surprise.

"Lyra!" Twilight growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you for breakfast! Everypony else is outside," Lyra told her, rising to her hooves.

Twilight stood with a grunt, "Outside?"

"Well, there's too many of us to eat inside. Come on! Hurry! Apple pancakes!" Lyra trotted out of the barn, her tail flicking back and forth in excitement.

Twilight sighed, glancing around the barn to see nothing but hay. Only Twilight and her blanket. After folding said blanket, the purple mare followed Lyra outside.

It was a sight, for sure. Applejack and Big Macintosh carried plates stacked high with sweet apple pancakes. Granny Smith sat at the head of a long picnic table. A seat remained open on each side of her for her grandchildren. Fluttershy, Rarity, Slappy and Skippy sat on the left side, the Warner children and Spike sat on the right. To Twilight's surprise, Lyra sat beside Bon Bon on the right, while the ape creatures, and the hippos, sat on both sides. When did they get here?

"Twilight!" Spike called, waving to her, "I saved you a seat!"

The unicorn smiled fondly at the dragon, grimacing when Yakko and Wakko leaned over him to wave as well. She sat beside her assistant anyway.

"Good morning, Twilight! Did you sleep well?" Fluttershy kindly asked.

Honestly, she didn't. But there was a reason Applejack-who set one of her giant plates near them-was the Element of Honesty instead of her, "I did, thank you, Fluttershy. Did you and Rarity sleep well?"

"Oh, yes! I was very comfortable."

Rarity had her own opinion, "Well, its definitely not my bed, but it did what it was made to do: give a pony her beauty sleep." A giggle to the right alerted the mares to the gossiping siblings.

Twilight looked around for a little yellow filly, "Where's Apple Bloom?"

Applejack shrugged, "Don't know. She went off with her friends Crusadin' yesterday. She may have slept at Sweetie Belle's last night."

With a glance at Rarity and Fluttershy, she knew they were thinking the same as her. The fillies went after one the spell characters and hadn't returned.

Applejack called out to the table, announcing the food ready to eat. Wakko immediately swallowed an entire plate of pancakes in one bite, earning a glare from both of his siblings.

Everyone reached for the pancakes, lathering them in apple butter and syrup. Twilight hadn't even known apple butter existed when she lived in Canterlot. Now, she couldn't imagine her toast mornings without it. But as far as breakfast went overall, it went smoothly. Bon Bon and Lyra, with help from the humans, told their stories of how they had gotten into their respective troubles. Apparently, Bon Bon's group had trouble even going anywhere with the mime constantly being bothered to do tricks. Lyra's group had found Marita and Flavio, but just listening to the story exhausted Twilight. _ The ponies who work at the spa were delighted with the bill I'm sure. That I'll have to pay..._

With the pancakes gone, the rather large group left the farm for the Ponyville Train Station.

* * *

Rainbow Dash knocked once more on Twilight's door. She must not be home yet. "I hope she's okay."

"Hi, Rainbow Dash."

Buttons sighed in relief, returning to his ranks among the toons. Mindy giggled on his back.

"Twilight, where have you been?" The pegasus asked.

"Long story. We'll fill you in on the way to Canterlot."

Rainbow followed the unicorn into her home, "What's in Canterlot?"

"Pinkie Pie." Twilight answered, using her magic to pack several things into a saddle bag.

Rarity trotted in behind Rainbow, "Pinkie went there for something. Her letters were vague. She certaintly doesn't want anypony knowing what she's doing."

Twilight returned to her friends, "And that's why I'm worried. Pinkie isn't one to be vague. If anything, she over explains things."

Dash glanced outside at the characters gathered together. "Are they from that spell you were talking about?"

The purple mare sighed, trotting out the door, "Like I said, I'll fill you in on the way."

"Gimme back my hat you varmits!" Outside, the Warners ran in circles, chased by a furious Applejack. Twilight ended the game swiftly, keeping the children in line.

She turned to the ever growing group accompanying her, "I need everypony to stick together from now on. We will go to Canterlot and help Pinkie Pie, then come back and gather the rest of your friends to return you to your own world. Everypony understand?"

The humans and ponies were cooperative, the humans a bit more reluctantly. They looked very tired and annoyed. Marita and Flavio more or less shrugged, finding nothing more important to do. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot nodded, angel haloes above their heads. Twilight wondered if these creatures held a type of magic she hadn't learned yet.

Yakko pointed into the city, sporting an adventurer's hat, "To the train station!"

"The station is this way..."

* * *

**I'm done. Just please review?**


	12. Chugga Chugga Choo Choo!

**I love this chapter. I hope you do too!**

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!"

"What did I do?"

"You elbowed me in the side!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Do you have to do this every time?"

"Yes."

Scratchy mindlessly entertained himself by pointing at which Warner would speak next. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Lyra watched the scene, amusingly fascinated. Ralph was fascinated at a bit of a different level.

Hello Nurse busied herself with filing her nails. Marita and Flavio played I-spy with Skippy, Fluttershy, and Spike.

"Is it that tree?"

"Oh, good guess. You got it. Your turn." Fluttershy handed the spotlight to Spike.

He searched the train car and the outside world for something to "spy".

Twilight didn't feel that Mr. Plotz wanted to talk, and Buttons kept running back and forth chasing Mindy while Slappy attempted to sleep through the train ride, so she started a conversation with Bon Bon and Applejack.

"I really hope this works."

"It'll be alright, Twi," Applejack encouraged, "I've already learned a valuable lesson about friendship. I might get to deliver my report personally."

"Friendship! Bah, who needs friendship!" Pesto glided down to the mares as he spoke. "Friendship is for bums and nobody's."

Bobby shook the insult off, but Squit looked a little hurt, "Aren't we friends, Pesto?"

Pesto gawked at him for a moment like his buddy was crazy, "Are you kiddin'? We ain't friends. We're better. We're Goodfeathers!"

"What is a Goodfeather?" Bon Bon asked. Squit and Bobby joined Pesto to explain.

"A Goodfeather is like a brother," Pesto started.

Bobby continued, "A brother in arms. A brother in family. A brother in show business!"

"A brother in life," Squit added.

"Bein' a Goodfeather is the highest honor for a pidgeon. The only thing higher than that, is being-" All three birds gasped in unison. The mares glanced in the direction the pidgeons were looking, but saw nothing. Suddenly, a fourth, very fat, pidgeon hopped onto the train seat.

"The Godpidgeon." Together, they kissed the outstretched foot, causing the ponies a bit of awkward discomfort. The old pidgeon began to mumble his incoherent garble.

Bobby translated, "The Godpidgeon says his cameo is done and he's leaving. And he wants us to deliver his paycheck when we get ours."

"This is a paid gig?" Pesto asked rhetorically.

Applejack instinctively looked to Twilight for answers. Bon Bon expressed her confusion, "I don't remember seeing him in the group."

Twilight shook her head, "He wasn't. How did he get here?"

Bobby slowly shook his head as well, "Nobody knows how the Godpidgeon does half of what he does. Best not to question."

"That's it!" Dot screamed from her spot between Yakko and Wakko, "I've had enough of this! _You_," she poked her eldest brother, "have an annoying comeback for everything! Can't you be quiet for one second? And _you_," Wakko's eyes widened slightly in fear, "are always hungry! What makes this such an emergency?" She wasn't looking for answers, instead she screamed her anger once more and stomped out of the train car.

Twilight rose to her hooves, "Where is she going? She needs to stay here."

Yakko waved it off, "She's fine. She started it anyway."

"I'm hungry."

Yakko glanced in annoyance at his brother, "You've got hundreds of sandwhiches and three course dinners in your gag bag. Don't tell me you're hungry."

Wakko blinked with a smile. He pulled out his gag bag and swallowed any and all food he removed from it.

Twilight trotted towards the exit, but Buttons blocked her path. He gave her a look that stilled the unicorn in place. He lifted Mindy by her overalls, about to hand her to the closest guardian. He changed his mind as soon as he realized it was the Warner brothers and turned to hand her to the Hip Hippos. He glanced at Twilight again before leaving to find Dot.

* * *

Buttons climbed the ladder to the roof of the car. As he expected, Dot sat at the other end of the train car, feet dangling over the edge. The dog carefully walked across the roof. He found it quite easy, despite undocumented experience telling him it should be otherwise. Buttons wished he was back in his own world. This one was just strange. He hadn't even been victim to a simple anvil.

A sniffle brought Buttons thoughts back to the train. Dot hadn't noticed him yet. Giving in to his puppy urges, he gave Dot a lick on her shoulder to announce his presence. Dot wiped her overflowing eyes to see the dog clearer. Her face drooped downwards in sadness. She didn't speak, so Buttons merely sat beside her silently, waiting with infinite patience.

As he waited, he thought about the overall dynamic of his co-stars. It was easy to see when they were put on screen together. Most of what ended up on screen was ad-libbed anyway. However, some of it just couldn't make its way onto the camera. This was one of those examples. Yes, for professional advice, Doctor Scratchansniff was best to seek out. Yet, Buttons held the role of silent listener.

Dot sighed, telling Buttons she was ready to speak. Her voice trembled, troubled by her thoughts, "Am I cute?"

Buttons nodded his head without thinking, becoming more earnest as he realized the question. When had she begun to doubt her cuteness?

She sniffled again, "They're all cute here. Everything about this place is cute. Even the stupid train is cute!"

Buttons cocked his head at that last bit. He could beg to differ on that one.

"Am I not the cute one anymore?"

Buttons gave her a short growl before heading back into the train. He leaped onto Wakko, seizing his hat, and ran back up to the roof. Setting the hat upon Dot's head, who had begun crying again, he sat beside her once more, waiting for her brothers.

"Give me back my hat!" Wakko tugged his hat back onto his head. Dot sniffed quietly, but the boys still heard it.

"Dot?" Yakko rested his hand softly on the same shoulder Buttons had licked earlier. The girl shrugged him off, hiding behind her knees. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it bothered you so much."

"It's not you," Dot admitted. Yakko glanced at Buttons for clearification. Buttons raised an eyebrow. I'm not singing it for you. Especially without background music. Not for the first time, the dog wondered why he was able to sing, but not talk. Must be one of those "drawn that way" things

Wakko bit his lip, "Is it me?"

"No..." she whispered.

The brothers thought for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong. Buttons sighed, hating to have to resort to the old gag. He removed a pickit sign from his hammerspace reading, "Cute."

Just like Buttons, Yakko and Wakko blinked in surprise. Yakko narrowed his eyes, thinking hard, then his eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers. He didn't start any music like usual, but left the song to the lyrics.

"You're cute. Yes its true. You really can't help it but what can you do when you're cute?" Yakko lifted her chin so he could see her face, "It just shows, from those two darling eyes and that cute little nose," he tapped her nose, "and the pretty pink dress that's adorable. Yes! And when they see you're dimples then everyone says, 'How cute!' You are so cute."

"Cute, cute, oh baby, you're cute, cute, cute!" Wakko sang.

Yakko took the next verse, "You're the one they adore," he waved to the horizon, "You're sweet and you're cuddly and small, just like Dudley, but more. Must be a chore, to be constantly cute and enchanting to boot. With your lip sticking out in that cute little pout, then there Is just no doubt why the guys like to shout-"

"You're a beaut!"

Yakko shrugged, "Let's face it, she's cute!"

"Cute, cute, oh baby you're cute, cute, cute!"

He crossed his arms, a stern look on his face, but his voice was nothing but caring, "Being cute's a thing you can't hide. If you look up the word in a book there's your picture inside. TV Guide has you on the cover."

"There's no doubt we love her!" Wakko hugged his sister from behind, his tongue hanging out happily.

Dot cried out for her brother's to stop before they continued, "Stop it! You win!"

Buttons grinned, proud of the siblings ability to cheer each other up. Yakko ruffled Dot's ears with a kind smile, "You don't think they would have written that song if you weren't cute, do you?"

Dot's eyes grew, the reflecting light shimmering, "Would you sing it to me again? I don't think it's quite sunk in yet." Her eyelashes batted repeatedly.

"No."

The three giggled. Buttons sighed, relieved that the dynamic was back to normal.

* * *

Scootaloo leaped into the air over and over again, barely hovering, "What great luck that we found you at the train station, Babs."

"Like I said," Babs Seed nodded, "We were going to Canterlot, anyway."

Apple Bloom tilted her head in confusion, "Why were you goin' to Canterlot in the first place?"

Babs shrugged, "Just a vacation. So you got some new pets?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "Nope! They are special mice! They are going to help us get our cutie marks by talking to the Princesses."

Babs eyes lit up, her tail covering her flank out of habit, "Really?"

"Yes, young equine," Brain strolled in front of the brown filly, "I have devised a plan to get you and your companions your 'cutie marks'."

Brain smiled, giving off a trusting vibe. His plan would work. Maybe not tonight, but it would work!

I just need to fill Pinky in on the final details. Brain waited for the fillies to delve themselves in conversation before dragging Pinky out of earshot.

"What is it, Brain?" Pinky questioned.

The Brain glanced back, making sure they wouldn't be heard, "I have worked out the kinks in my plan, Pinky. All we need is to find out what these foals are good at and use it to our advantage."

Pinky thought a moment, "Advantage for what?"

"For taking over Equestria, of course!" Brain was still riding on the idea that this world would be easy to conquer.

Little did the Brain know that a certain other figure would get in his way.

This figure would stay in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. Oh, but no, it wouldn't just be that simple. No, gain the necessary amount of trust first, then go for that gleaming white throat!

* * *

**Review please!**


	13. One Down

Celestia lowered the sun as Luna brought her shining moon into view with the stars.

"It has been quiet lately, sister. I feel danger isn't far off," Luna expressed.

Celestia nodded, "I feel it too. I will send a messenger to the Crystal Empire to express our worries to Cadence and Shining Armor."

Luna glanced at her elder sister quizzically, "And what of Twilight Sparkle?"

The white alicorn sighed, "I do not wish to bother her yet. If we get more information then I will bring her in if we need her. For now, let her enjoy having fun with her friends." Celestia smiled fondly at the thought of her faithful student with her friends.

* * *

"I call this one!"

"I want that one!"

"I was here first!"

"I'm cutest, so leave!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry, Pesto."

"That's it! You give me a wing, I'll give you a wing!"

"Aunt Slappy! Guess what Spike can do!"

"Make it quiet for five seconds?"

"What a wonderful place! I feel right at home here."

"I'm happy that is so, my beautiful wallflower. How about a nice dinner tonight at a fancy restaurant?"

"Oh, Flavio!"

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"He's done that one five times, Bon Bon. Do the box again!"

"I refuse to sleep here overnight! I will except nothing but a five star hotel."

"Get over it you big lump! We don't have enough bits to stay anywhere else."

"Um, excuse me, Twilight..."

"Not now, Fluttershy. How much did you say it would be again?"

"I said we don't allow pets, miss," the clerk narrowed her eyes at the collective of animals behind the purple unicorn.

Twilight groaned, "Okay, thanks."

"Sure." The clerk wrinkled her nose at Yakko leaning over the desk, staring at her with hearts in his eyes.

Twilight used her magic to tug him away.

"Rainbow Dash, I-"

"Get out of there you little pain!" Rainbow Dash pulled Mindy out of a suitcase, handing her to Buttons before attempting an apology to the suitcase's owner. "Eh he he, sorry. Kids, you know?" The stallion trotted away with a huff, using his magic to carry his suitcase along.

"Applejack, you-"

"Just a moment, sugarcube," Applejack said, trying to drag the younger two Warners from their fight over a room they couldn't have.

By the time the entire group had exited the building, the ponies were panting heavily. The toons, on the other hand, weren't even winded. Twilight set her gaze upon the castle above the city.

"Okay, everypony..." she ignored the snickers behind her, "...it looks like our only other choice is to go right to the Princess."

Rarity began trotting towards the castle, "About time you say so. I don't even know why we didn't just go there in the first place."

"Because we're stalling?" Wakko suggested, following the white mare.

"Um, Rarity...girls?"

* * *

Rita's eyes shot open, searching for Runt. Thankfully, he snored lightly beside her. She sighed in relief, but her fear didn't dissipate. A familiar feeling nagged at her. Was she captured by the pound again? No, something else...

"That no good pile of-"

"Rita?" Runt snorted awake. He glanced around the small wooden space. "Where are we?"

Rita growled, "That yutz of a pony kidnapped us! When I get my claws on him..." She stretched her claws in anticipation.

"Are we in a car?" Runt asked.

Rita shook her head, "In a box for sure, I don't think its in a car though. Too much fresh air. You feel that breeze? We're moving."

The dog cocked his head in confusion, "Where are the bumps? There should be bumps, definitely. Definitely should be some bumps."

Rita wondered the same. Everything was so quiet outside. A slight decline slid the feline into Runt's belly. The box landed on a hard surface and the breeze stopped.

"About time you arrived." Rita resisted a hiss. She didn't want to make a sound. Controlling Runt, however, would be testing.

"Mister Meikeltrough?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you. Carry on now."

The flap of wings told the domestic strays that their previous carrier was leaving. Now they were at the will of the sickly sweet unicorn.

Lucky me.

* * *

"Princess! Princess!"

Luna halted her walk to see some familiar faces galloping up to her, "What are you three doing here? We did not summon you to Canterlot."

"Princess Luna! Remember me?" the little pegasus asked.

Luna grinned, "Of course we remember you, young Scootaloo. Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle."

The latter filly squealed, "She knows who we are!"

"Of course we do," Luna repeated, "Why are you here in Canterlot and not in Ponyville participating in the fun?"

Apple Bloom took a deep breath before explaining, "Twilight summoned these creatures to help Pinkie Pie and we were trying to catch the mice but they said they could help us get our cutie marks and suggested we ask you and Princess Celestia so we came to ask you to help us get our cutie marks 'cause we want 'em noooow! Oh, and this is my cousin, Babs Seed."

Babs remained behind her cousin, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "Hi," she said shyly.

Luna blinked, thinking for a moment. And how am I supposed to help them get their cutie marks? "Dear fillies, we know you are impatient to receive your cutie marks. Hast no pony told you you must discover them yourselves?"

Their four little heads nodded, clearly not understanding what it really meant. Luna bit her lip as she tried to think of ways to explain the process of receiving ones cutie mark. Then she noticed something, "Thou said you brought mice with you?"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle instinctively looked to the tops of their heads for their companions. Neither Pinky nor the Brain were anywhere in sight. "Where did they go?"

* * *

Brain pushed Pinky into a thick crack in the wall as the frothy mouthed creature chased them through the castle halls. It looked unnatural, even by this fantasy worlds standards. Its faded colors made it look even more crazed.

Brain froze as the creature raced towards him. Pinky pulled him into the crack with him. The two hid in the most concealed nook in the wall they could find. The creature growled in the hall, pacing. It slowly backed away, leaving the mice to themselves. Familiar voices reached Brain's ears, alerting him. The creature must have heard them as well as it fled down the hall.

"Brain, isn't that the omph..." Brain silenced his companion, forcing his muzzle shut.

The voices in the hall grew louder as they passed by, "No, I said act humbly. Princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria. She deserves the highest respect."

"Don't worry, Twilight Pale-Skinned-Blood-Sucker. We will be on our best behavior!" Yakko promised.

"Twilight. Sparkle."

An unfamiliar southern American accent spoke, "I hope Pinkie Pie is here. I don't think I could take much more of this-would you get off my back you overgrown rodent!"

"Aunt Slappy!"

The elder squirrel snapped at her nephew, an unsual act for her. She must be overly tired, "Quit complainin', Skippy. How would you like it if someone was laying on your back?"

"Twilight, I need to speak to you!" Brain's ears pricked at the sensitive voice.

The unicorn sighed, stopping before the hole. "That's right. What is it, Fluttershy?"

"I saw Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo run past the hotel before."

"Fluttershy! Why didn't you say anything?" a raw female voice asked.

"I tried. No one was listening."

The white unicorn spoke, "There's nothing we can do about that now. Sweetie Belle could be in danger!"

Twilight took in a deep breath and let it out, "Okay, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, you three search outside for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Fluttershy, stay with me."

"Ahem." Yakko coughed, getting her attention. Twilight didn't seem nearly as frustrated as Brain remembered her being.

"What?"

Brain snuck a look outside the hole to see Yakko turn to his fellow toons. The kid wore a general's uniform, "Alright troops! We have missing soldiers! Ralph, Plotz, Hippos, you join the Diamond party. Goodfeathers! Flying Skittles party! Slappy, Skippy, Mindy, Buttons, go with Applesauce! Scratchy and Nurse! Your joining team Bloodsucker with me and the sibs. Go go go! Find our soldiers!"

They all split in their assigned groups without complaint. Brain was pleasantly surprised Slappy actually followed orders from Yakko. Between the two of them and himself, they had the tendency to butt heads, so to speak, when orders were given out. The mouse held a respect for them, however.

The remaining group continued on their way, following the one known as Twilight Sparkle.

Brain released Pinky's muzzle, "Let's go, Pinky. We must find the Crusaders before the others do."

Pinky followed his friend, waving to the only one left in the hall.

The mime waved back with a small smile. A wave of self pity overtook him, knowing none of his so called co-stars would notice his absence. He began to trudge down the hall opposite of the mice. A yellow fly-like creature flew around him happily. The mime reached a hand out, letting the bug land on his hand. The mime smiled at it kindly.

He heard a low growl of rage before he fell under the attack...


	14. Filler Bunny

"You can't make me sing for you. I demand a union!" Rita yowled, standing for her rights. Mr. Meikeltrough, however, refused. "This is against the law!"

"Have you forgotten where you are?" Meikeltrough asked rhetorically, "This is Equestria. You have no power here. Besides, if you don't sing for me tonight..." he drifted off, leaving the rest up for Rita to figure out. He glanced to Runt, suspended above a large fish tank, a majority of which was underground. Within the tank, a gigantic orange creature with four heads swam excitedly at the prospect of a meal.

Rita held a growl, merely glaring at her captor. Meikeltrough grinned, satisfied, "Learn your lines quickly," A large stack of papers appeared before the cat, causing her to hiss in surprise.

With nothing else she could do, Rita set herself to memorizing her new songs. So many horse puns!

"Rita?" The feline looked up from the papers to her companion. He was scared, but seemed alright otherwise. "I don't like it here. The goldfish are scary and I don't like that pony. Definitely don't like that pony."

Rita tried to give him her most supportive expression, "It'll be alright, Runt. We've gotten out of worse."

It was silent for a while, then Runt spoke again, "Like what, Rita?"

She pretended to be busy with the papers, shuffling them noisily. Her thoughts, however, were elsewhere. I don't know, Runt. I don't know.

* * *

Applejack ignored her "search party" and set to find her beloved little sister. Apple Bloom in Canterlot!? What was she doing so far from home alone? It explained her absence the previous night, however.

Thinking of home and night, not to mention the moon already in the sky, made Applejack realize her exhaustion, but she pushed the feeling away and focused on finding her sister.

The dog seemed like he would have been helpful, but the girl he kept charge of kept trying to run off. Skippy, being young, couldn't keep his mind on the task at hand. Slappy, to Applejack's surprise, was most helpful. She searched for Apple Bloom while helping Buttons with Mindy and keeping her own nephew out of too much trouble. The curiosity of the squirrel's change in behavior nagged long enough for Applejack to ask, "Why are you helpin'?"

Slappy was searching within a barrel as she spoke, "I know how it feels to have someone you care about missing." Her gaze traveled to Skippy, leading Mindy along with his tail back to Buttons. Truth be told, it was more information than Applejack had expected.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flashed across the skies of Canterlot, glancing everywhere for Scootaloo, "When I get my hooves on that filly I swear I'm going to...Grrrr, Scootaloo!"

The Goodfeathers couldn't keep up with the swift pony. They had lost her and stumbled upon her again too many times to remember. Finally, the three just decided to perch on a roof and be lookouts. However, Rainbow Dash didn't take it too kindly.

"What are you three doing? We have to find Scootaloo! And Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom."

Bobby took a step towards her, "Then you need to slow down. We can't keep up, and you won't find anyone goin' that fast."

Rainbow narrowed her eyes in defiance, "I can too!" Her expression shifted to guilt as she realized her fault.

"We'll find your sister, don't worry," Squit assured.

Dash blinked, then smiled, "Thanks, but she's not really my sister. She doesn't have a big sister to take care of her, so...I guess I sorta took her under my wing, so to speak," she bragged with self pride.

Squit nodded, "Bobby and Pesto did that for me too."

"What do you mean by that?" the testy pidgeon asked.

Squit looked confused, "I meant you took my under your wing, like Rainbow Dash did for that little pony."

Pesto's eyes narrowed, "Are you saying that I'm just a big wing? Are you saying I don't care for others just because I have a temper I can't control? What am I to you? A bad party clown here to amuse you?"

Squit shook his head hastily, anticipating the coming beating, "No, that's not what I'm saying! I'm saying you cared about me, a stranger at the time, enough to let me join you and Bobby."

"That's it! Come here! I'll show you some caring brotherly love! How about this? And this? Have some of this!" The pidgeon launched himself onto Squit, a cloud of dust gathering around them.

Bobby shook his head in embarrassment.

* * *

"Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle! Have you seen a unicorn filly about yay tall, white fur, pink and purple mane and tail?" Rarity questioned a mare on the street.

"Uh, no?"

Rarity skipped to the next pony.

"Have you seens deez ponies?" Ralph held a photo of Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo out before him, asking any and all passing ponies. Mr. Plotz leaned against the guard, snoring lightly. Marita called for the unicorn filly with Rarity.

Flavio noticed Mr. Plotz unconscious state. He picked the little man up and shook him awake.

"What? What? Is the studio on fire?"

Flavio placed him on the ground, "No, you were sleeping. We are supposed to be searching for the little ponies. Or are you so tired you forgot about that?"

Mr. Plotz rose a brow, crossing his arms, "It's late. We've been here for several days already. I want a decent nights sleep for a change. Besides, you can't say you aren't tired."

Flavio's expression slumped, "I am tired, true," he admitted, "But I cannot allow for a child to go missing for the sake of my own tired eyes. I will search until the young ones are found!"

Mr. Plotz blinked, slightly surprised. "I don't know you and your wife very well, Flavio. I must apologize for that."

Flavio gave him a smile, "Help find the filly children and I shall accept your apology."

The short man groaned, obliging to the request.

* * *

Minerva's eyes fluttered open. Three pairs of eyes looked down on her. One pair was welcome as the familiar one. Another looked on in extreme curiosity. The third...

"What happened to your poor eyes?" she asked, over her initial shock.

The gray pegasus turned her head in shame. The brown pony gave the mink a hard glare, not quite masking his lingering curiousness, "Typical tourists. Asking what's wrong with someone before introductions." He cleared his throat, standing tall, "I am the Doctor. This is my assistant, Derpy."

"Ditzy."

"Derpy, Ditzy, Bubble Pony-does it really matter?"

"Yes, mister time lord!" the gray pony retorted, "They are strangers. Of different species! I don't want them calling me Derpy. You wouldn't like it if somepony called you a regular old stallion."

The Doctor sighed in defeat, "Fine, this is my assistant, Ditzy Doo."

"Thank you."

Minerva pouted as she stood, Newt helping her up, "I rather like the name Derpy. It suits you and its much more appealing than Ditzy," Ditzy blushed slightly, hiding a pleasant smile, "As for introductions, I believe I have already introduced myself to you, Doctor."

The brown pony smiled, "Why yes, you did. But Derpy-"

"Ditzy."

"-hasn't had the pleasure yet."

"My apologies," Minerva said honestly, "I am Minerva Mink. My co-star here is known as Newt."

The Doctor grinned widely, "I knew it! You are animations come to life!"

"Actually-" Newt tried to explain, however the pony continued talking.

"Can you do those things you do on the telly?"

Minerva smiled, "What, like this?" Using a simple gag, she took her mallet in hand and smacked Newt to the ground. Ditzy cried out in surprise. The dog remained as a fluffy blue circle for a moment before stretching himself back.

The Doctor chuckled, "Yes! That!" Satisfied, he turned back to the controls, "Alright, we should probably see where we ended up. Let's go have a look!"

Ditzy gaped at the stallion, "You're not surprised by this!?"

The pony glanced back at his companion, "I've recently turned into a pony and entered a whole new world involving magic, talking equines, and a vast number of mythical creatures. This world in itself is cartoony. The addition of two actual cartoons doesn't have the capacity to faze me at this point."

The pegasus sighed, accepting the answer as the only explanation she'd get. The Doctor pulled a lever, opening the doors to the TARDIS, revealing their location.

"Canterlot?" Ditzy asked in confusion.

The Doctor rose his eyebrow, "It seems we've gone only a few days into the future."

"But there's nothing going on around this time in Canterlot. Just a regular old week everywhere in Equestria."

"Maybe that's the first clue," the Doctor mused.

Minerva glanced at Newt, who shrugged.

"Over there!" the Doctor trotted to the closest building. He read the sign before it aloud, "Equestria's Singing Choir! Playing tonight only!"

"How quaint," Minerva mumbled.

Ditzy tilted her head, "What are you thinking, Doctor?"

The Doctor smirked, thinking, "Miss Mink, Mister Newt, did you two end up here alone or with others?"

"Almost the entire cast of the show we worked on," Minerva answered.

"Are any of your co-stars musically inclined?"

Newt replied, "Just about all of us are."

The Doctor grunted, his smirk widening, "I think we've found our problem!"


	15. DJ Ch1ck3n B00

**This is it! It's what you have all been waiting for! He has been missing for more than a few chapters! Here he is! The infamous wonder that he is...wait for it...**

* * *

_Chicken__Boo what's the matter with you? You don't act like the other chickens do._

_You're jumbo-sized and you wear a disguise, but you're not a man you're a chicken, Boo._

Chicken Boo. Famous for many things. Cowboy, karate master, pioneer, sexiest man in Hollywood, but never had a chicken been so famous as when Boo became, DJ Ch1ck3n B00.

"He's a chicken I tell ya! A giant chicken!" Poor Boo has suffered many insults and false hope during his road to fame, but he made it honestly, and proudly.

He started in a small music store in the quaint town of Ponyville. It had a small trial mixing table. At his first try, it was clear that Boo was a natural. The owner of the music store contacted a close friend of his, giving Boo his first shot as DJ. He hit it right out of the park. Literally, the crowd loved him so much he had to throw the table through a window to get out of the park.

Boo's next gig was met by his new DJ name, Ch1ck3n B00. Now, no pony in their right mind thought Boo was a chicken. He had a pair of ears, like a pony. Even though his front legs were missing, and under all the feathers of his coat, no pony could see his cutie mark, it didn't matter to his fans. He could make great music that they could dance to all night long, and that's all they cared about.

Soon, DJ's around the area challenged B00 to matches. And that brings us to today. B00 has been invited to Canterlot to duel with the infamous DJ Pon3.

"Alright fillies and colts. Are you ready to make some noise!?" Pon3 riled her fans, receiving a wild call of screams.

B00 clucked, part of the reason for his name, and his own fans riled themselves. Ponies in every part of the room, from every part of Equestria, shouted, yowled, and cheered for their favorite DJ. Earth ponies, unicorns, pegasi, they were all there.

Pon3 started the music, giving her opponent a taste of her style. B00 bent his head down, pecking at his records and the buttons, seemingly at random. The crowd cried its approval.

"Not bad, kid," Pon3 commented, "But let me show you how a real DJ plays the music." The unicorn mare sent her table to work. It started with a simple beat, quickly escalating into a series of heart pounding wubs. The crowd below called their encouragement.

B00 was not about to be outstaged. His system of visual randomness captured the crowds' attention, somehow making a steady and catchy beat.

Pon3 was impressed. Instead of continuing the battle, she decided to give the crowd a little treat. "Hey, Chicken Boo. How about we give these ponies something to remember?" B00 stared back at her blankly. Pon3 shrugged and added her own twist to what B00 already had playing. Together, the music blended beautifully. The ponies in the building screamed in excitement, hollering for more. The DJ's obliged.

The music played into the night. But the fun could only last so long. A fly flew threw the crowd up to the chicken and around his head. B00 snapped at the fly, trying to shoo it away. The fly landed on B00's beak, causing the DJ to shake his head furiously. His ears-a simple headband-magically fell to the ground and the crowd saw the DJ for who he really was.

"I told you he was a giant chicken!" somepony called out. The crowd was silent.

Pon3 gaped, "I've been dueling against a chicken!?"

No chicken was going to play music in Equestria! The ponies released their torches and pitchforks, from where is still to be determined, and chased Chicken Boo out of the building.

With nowhere else to really be, and the cue card telling him to go there, Chicken Boo headed for the castle, where his fellow co-stars were waiting his arrival.

_You wear a disguise to look like human guys, but you're not a man, you're a chicken, Boo._

* * *

"Well the good news is we found our problem! The bad news is we don't have the element of surprise."

"Oh, you think!"

The Doctor stared blankly at Rita, "No need to be rude. We were trying to help you."

"This isn't helping!" Rita snapped, "The only helping you did was by giving that good for nothing yutz even more leverage to get me to sing for him!"

"You rang?"

Every eye turned to a human sitting on a table crosslegged. Her long blonde hair hanging in a braid down her back.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Parker," the human answered, "You said `Leverage'. We offer leverage."

Rita hissed, turning back to her lyrical sheets, "Wrong time and place for a crossover cameo!"

Parker merely shrugged. A loud banging sounded above the room, offering a distraction to the hostages. When the first looked back, Parker was gone.

Ditzy turned her head as far as she could to see her friend, "Doctor, what are we going to do?"

"Just a moment."

Minerva shouted in fear, "We don't have a moment! Any second we could be dropped into that tank and be goldfish food!"

Dizty rolled her eyes, "As long as the cat sings-which I've never heard of before but I've never heard of cartoons or talking animals in the first place-we won't fall. And it's a hydra, not a goldfish."

Minerva groaned as the Doctor exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Ah ha! Wait, no, that won't do..."

"Cat! Come on, let's get you ready for your show!" the voice called into the room, making Rita jump. She glanced back at the dangling collection of ponies and co-stars. Her eyes lingered on Runt for a second before she hurried towards the voice.

* * *

Such an overpowering looking creature could only be one of princesses. The Brain followed the Crusaders whom in turn followed the midnight blue winged unicorn.

The fillies were whispering to each other, but the mice couldn't hear. It was too hushed. He would have just walked right up to them, but he didn't want to risk being seen by the princess. It went against his brilliantly devised plan.

Scootaloo looked up to the princess to speak, "Princess Luna, do you think Princess Celestia will know how to help us get our cutie marks?"

The princess glanced back, kindness in her eyes, "As we said before, young Scootaloo, only you can discover your special talent and achieve your cutie mark. However, we have been gone for a thousand years. Our sister may know of something to assist your search."

The Crusaders grinned hopefully, but they still seemed disappointed.

"I thought those mice were trying to help," Sweetie Belle squeaked.

* * *

Apple Bloom shushed her friend lightly. She couldn't blame Sweetie Belle for voicing what they all thought. Apple Bloom had put her trust in those mice. She had left her home and family because that mouse had told her to. She felt stupid. It's a mouse! How could it know anything about cutie marks? How could it help her find her special talent. Applejack wouldn't be happy with her when she got back.

Scootaloo laid her wing on Apple Bloom's back in support. The yellow filly gave her a thankful look. Babs Seed behind Apple Bloom looked very uncomfortable. She felt bad for bringing her cousin into this. At least she wasn't too far from her family, though. They followed Luna through the castle halls until they reached a huge hall with lots of windows painted with pictures of important events. Apple Bloom recognized her sister in several of them. Her pride in Applejack swelled inside her. Ahead, looking at the various window pictures, was the beautiful white alicorn, Princess Celestia.

"My sister," Luna greeted Celestia who in turn greeted her, "These fillies wonder of how they may possibly find their cutie marks quicker. I felt it best if they asked you, as I have been away for one thousand years."

Celestia nodded in understanding, "That is fine, Luna. Thank you." She turned to the Crusaders, "What are you four doing here? Shouldn't you be in Ponyville with your sisters?"

"Well, technically," Scootaloo stretched her meaning, "If we should be with our sisters, Babs and I shouldn't be anywhere because we don't have sisters-as much as I want Rainbow Dash to take me under her wing-and Applejack and Rarity are here in Canterlot anyway so at least they are with their sisters! Just, not with their sisters." She gave a guilty smile, knowing the princess wouldn't take her explanation.

Celestia frowned, bringing the conversation right to the point, "You cannot force your cutie marks to appear. I understand you are searching for them, but that is as far as it should go. You-"

"Princess Celestia!"

Everypony turned to the voice, seeing Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike with Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Scratchansniff, and Hello Nurse. Each struck a heroic pose, although Fluttershy seemed to be the only one who thought that odd.

"How's that for an entrance?" Dot questions no one in particular.

Yakko thought a moment, "It needs more flare..." He closed the doors to the hall, only for Twilight to burst through them again.

"Princess Celestia!" The same poses were given, but an aura of gold circled them in the background and a grand ensemble of music played, revealed to be an actual ensemble off to the side.

Celestia stuttered a bit in confusion, "Wh- who- what is going on?"

Twilight cantered to her mentor, pausing when she noticed the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "You! Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash are looking all over Canterlot for you three! Babs Seed? What are you doing here?"

"Twilight," Celestia brought her attention back, "What is it?"

"Oh! Right, well, you see..." Twilight hesitated, unsure of what her Princess would say about her meddling with Pinkie Pie still.

Fortunately, Celestia had a distraction.

"Oh great and powerful white overlord!" Dot begged in her knees, "Please let us stay here. Our poor candy horse friends are only trying to help. Please help us help them help...uh, what was the name again?"

"Dinky Die?" Yakko suggested.

"Tie Die?" Wakko added.

"No, I think it vas Tootsie Guy."

"Mitzie Rye?" Hello Nurse offered.

Dot pondered, "I thought it was something like Pickled Tie."

"Are you serious?" Twilight shouted, "It's Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie!"

A high pitched scream ended Twilight's furious rant. She turned instantly to the owner of the sound, but Fluttershy was nowhere to be found. "Fluttershy?"

Silence.

* * *

**No! Not Fluttershy! Best mane pony is already depressed and out of the picture (for now), don't take away the meek one too!**

**Bye bye, Fluttershy...Mwahahahahaha! **

**I love my job.**


	16. bleep is Going Down

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I have been in the process of moving the past week. I do have two chapters for you all though! Will post the second as soon as its edited. For now, enjoy this.**

* * *

"Applejack!" The orange mare instinctively looked up at the call. Rainbow Dash, with the pigeons, hovered above. "Any sign of them?"

"'Fraid not," Applejack replied, "You?"

Rainbow shook her head, lowering herself to the ground. Mindy ran up to hug her.

"Rainbow horsey!"

Slappy walked up beside the earth pony, "We've been all over this place. I haven't seen hide nor hair of these youngsters."

"Look!" Skippy shouted, pointing down the street. Ralph the Guard ran towards them, fear in his eyes and sweat running down his face, coating his uniform with wet areas. He slowed to a halt before them, panting heavily. Overly dramatic, if Applejack wanted to critique it.

Slappy, Skippy, Buttons, and the Goodfeathers crowded Ralph, eager to hear what he had to say. "Quit the drama, we know something happened," Slappy ordered.

Ralph took a few more breaths, much calmer this time, before speaking, "I saw'd it wit my own eyes! It was big! And gray! And, uh, big!"

Bobby ruffled his feathers, "Spit it out, Ralph, we ain't got all night."

"And it got the others!"

"It got Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"And Flavio and Marita?" Squit added.

Ralph nodded, "And Mr. Plotz!"

Applejack shoved forward, "Hold on, what exactly, got them?"

"Duuuh," Ralph thought for a moment, "It was big, and gray, uh, and big, too."

"What in Equestria is big and gray?" Dash questioned.

Applejack shrugged, unsure herself, "We better get back to the palace before we get attacked."

"And leave Rarity out there?" Rainbow countered.

"I don't want to, but we don't even know what it was that got them."

The blue pegasus growled, "I'm not just going to leave our friend out there alone!" She raced off into the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack called after her. A deep growl rushed passed the mare, chasing after Rainbow.

"Mindy hitched a ride on Rainbow Horsey," Skippy answered Applejack's unspoken question, once more sitting upon her back

Applejack snarled after her pegasus friend, "She don't even know where Rarity is."

"Wherever she goes, she's got Buttons with her. He can take forty anvils without breaking a sweat," Slappy told her, although the attempt to console was lost, "Not even Walter Wolf could do that. If there's anything I can give that wolf, it's his ability to take a beating. Trust me, I've tested him."

Applejack blinked indifferently, "If we weren't in a crisis right now, I'd question you're very existance."

"Not a good idea," Skippy whispered. The pidgeons nodded, agreeing.

* * *

"I don't know anything!"

"Liar!"

"It wasn't part of the plan! I don't know anything!"

"Liar!"

"Stop that!"

"Then tell us where you took the nice pony."

The Brain narrowed his eyes at his interregators, "I. Know. Nothing. Now let me go! I demand to know where you have taken Pinky?"

Yakko played with the bubble pipe in his hand, "I think you wanted to be caught."

Brain crossed his arms in frustration, "Are you serious? Of course I didn't want to be caught! And you know as well as I do this has nothing to do with me!"

"The Crusaders say otherwise," Dot stared him down, only an inch from his big fat head.

"Fine, yes, I planned to take over Equestria and yes it involved the Crusaders. Nothing more."

Wakko joined his sister in the stare down, "Are you sure?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

The younger two glanced to their elder sibling, smirking as he blew on his bubble pipe.

"That is enough," Celestia intruded on the black and white interegation scene, her bright whiteness and pastel rainbow mane and tail contrasted the grayscale. "He doesn't know. Although he will recieve consequences for his treason."

The Brain rolled his eyes, "I don't live here. You have no control over me."

"On the contrary," Twilight trotted beside her mentor, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have control over everything and everyone in Equestria. That includes all of you."

"You dragged us here," the mouse argued.

Twilight's expression remained, "You ran off. You are no longer under my protection."

Brain growled in frustration, "Where is Pinky? If he goes off alone he may end up being that rabid monsters' midnight snack!"

"Rabid monster?" Celestia echoed, "What did this monster look like?"

"It had a grayscale coloring, like this scene," he answered, "It's mouth was frothed like a rabid dog. And its eyes..." The mouse shuddered at the memory.

"Sounds creepy," Yakko noted. Brain nodded confirmation.

Twilight looked to her mentor, "Princess?"

Celestia turned to face her sister, "Luna, I need you to double the night security. Nopony is to patrol alone." The princess of the night galloped off to do so. "Twilight, take the fillies and Spike and keep them in a room safe."

"Of course, Princess, but-"

"I will send search parties for your friends. As for your...guests," the Warners give giant innocent smiles. Brain simply sits in his chair. The humans minded their own business elsewhere. "Send them home."

"What!?" Four voices shouted simultaneously.

"Princess!"

Celestia's wings rose, increasing her height, "Your efforts are admirable, but highly unneccessary, Twilight Sparkle. I didn't want to do this, but I must order you to cease helping Pinkie Pie." Twilight's jaw hung in disbelief. "You have abused your magic ability. Can I trust you will return these beings to their home?"

The unicorn's head slumped in shame, "Yes, Princess."

Celestia left the hall in silence.

Twilight's horn began to glow with magic. The Warners shrugged at Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse, unsure how to react.

The Brain stomped up to the purple mare, "Look, you undersized, physically impossible equine..." Twilight looked at the mouse, her magic dissipating, "I don't care about anything in this place. You all can have it. But I will not leave here without Pinky at my side!"

Twilight sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll send him back as soon as I find him. At this point, I must do as the Princess says. It's an order."

"Screw orders!" Brain took hold of the pony's nose similarly to the way he would with Pinky, leveling her eyes with his own, "If I followed orders all the time, I'd be a regular lab mouse sitting around in my cage and running mazes all day long. Whatever you do, I won't leave here until I find Pinky. End of story." He released her muzzle and started for the doors. Twilight squeezed her eyes shut, her morals battling against her orders.

Apple Bloom raced after the lab mouse. Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed were about to follow her, but Scootaloo pulled them back, shaking her head.

"Wait! Brain!" He didn't stop, ignoring her calls. Suddenly, his tail shot with pain, extending to the base and pulling him back. "Don't run off, Brain. We'll help ya find Pinky."

Brain looked up at the yellow filly with that caring look and hopeful smile. Her innocence was close to Pinky's, however, she was much more intellegent than the dimwitted mouse. "Why would you help me?"

"You mean besides the fact you were trying to take advantage of us?" Apple Bloom asked good naturedly.

Brain grimaced, "How can you be so optimistic to all this?"

"Because I-wha?"

Brain followed her gaze forward to find Chicken Boo being chased by the very creature he had described earlier.

"Bugock!" Boo clucked alarm. Brain and Apple Bloom scurried out of the chicken's way, quickly following him back into the window hall as the monster continued its chase. The creature sprinted forward, inches from the filly's tail. It stretched forward to snap its teeth onto the hairs, however it's face collided with a slammed set of doors before it could perform the snap.

The creature fell back, shaking its head furiously. With a growl it turned back, picking up its newly captured prize.

"...Brain?"

* * *

"The blood is rushing to my head," Minerva complained.

Ditzy sent her a glare, "Is that all you do is complain?"

Minerva snapped back, "I am out of my element here! Do not criticize me out of my element!"

"Hush both of you," the Doctor looked down at the hydra below, "You see the tank down there?" Even Runt gave him a sarcastic look, "Look closer-"

"It's covered by a plate of glass!" Newt grinned in relief at the eureka moment.

"Right!" the Doctor answered, "So we could simply drop down and not get eaten."

"So how do we get down?" Ditzy asked.

The Doctor smirks happily, "With the sonic screwdriver."

"A sonic what-now?" Minerva quipped.

"The sonic screwdriver. If I can get it to the knot tying us together we should be able to drop as previously explained."

Ditzy rose an eyebrow, "Where is it?"

Pause. "In the TARDIS."

Minerva groaned loudly, earning her another annoyed glance from Ditzy.

"I think I'm slipping. Definitely! Definitely slipping!" Runt cried in fear as he slid through the rope holding him. As expected, he landed atop the glass roof of the tank below. Runt leaped off quickly, though, as the hydra below rammed into the glass, expecting the falling dog as his appetizer.

"Fantastic! Now set us free!" The Doctor demanded.

Runt looked around for signs of what to do. He followed the rope to the ceiling over a wooden support beam and down again where it was tied to a coat hanger on the wall. He trotted up to it and tugged the rope in his attempt to free the others. His tugs did nothing to budge the rope, however. He released it.

"No! You had it!" The Doctor encouraged, "Keep tugging, but pull away, not down."

Runt took the rope once more, tugging back this time. All four ponies and toons began to rise towards the ceiling. It took work from both parties to scramble over the support beam, but once over it, they fell to the floor. The rope naturally untied itself and the four were free.

The Doctor puffed his chest out heroically, "Let's go rescue our friends! Allonsy!" He raced towards the door, only to find it locked. "You bloody good for nothing door! Open up you lousy excuse for a piece of wood!"

"Allow me," Minerva sauntered forward, removing a hairpin form her hair. She bent down, careful to bend her knees lady-like, and picked the lock. She lightly pushed the door open, a smirk on her face.

The Doctor ignored it, "Alright, now for the rescue. For real this time. Allonsy!"


	17. History Lesson

It was silent for several minutes, waiting for the monster to leave. Twilight strained her ears to listen for any signs that it may return as she set a lock spell upon the doors. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to the room. Yakko smiled beside her, his siblings on either side. Were they ever far away from one another?

"Excuse me, Sparkler, but canon seems to have caught up to us."

Twilight glanced around questioningly, "What do you mean?"

With a quick mischievous look between siblings, Yakko pulled in a microphone and podium. Dot switched her skirt for a more appealing dress, and Wakko set guard in front of a curtain that had mysteriously appeared just like the microphone and podium.

"If you will all look this way, we will show off this seasons latest style in princesses!" The eldest announced into the mic.

Dot modeled Twilight's horn, "As you can see, shorter horns are in style now."

"My horn isn't short. It's as long as everyone else's," Twilight retorted.

Yakko gave a huge smooch to the horizon, "Goodnight Everybody!"

Dot continued her modeling, "And here is the new fashion in mane style. Simple with a touch of grace. And here is the best part!" Dot stretched out Twilight's right wing, "Our latest princess has finally gotten her wings!"

"Those long nights of studying with Red Bull paid off," Yakko quipped.

Twilight ripped her wing out of Dot's hands, "Stop it! What do you mean canon? I've had these wings the whole time!"

Wakko leaped up and plopped Twilight's tiara upon her head, "Perfect!"

"Ugh! Stop it!" Twilight argued, "Nothing has changed. And if you hadn't noticed, there's a monster in the castle!"

Apple Bloom squeaked in terror at the reminder. Twilight trotted to her, nudging her lightly with her nose, "It's alright Apple Bloom. I won't let anything harm you. Any of you."

Scootaloo glared at the Brain, "You were using us! What kind of pony does that?"

"Scootaloo, we can exchange blame later," Twilight ordered, "Right now we need to stay calm and protect ourselves."

"That monster won't get us?" Sweetie Belle asked, tears welling in her eyes.

Twilight smiled comfortingly, "No. Not if I can help it."

"Count us in, too, Sparkler!" Dot mounted the mare, her brothers on either side of her.

Again, are they ever far from each other?

Instead of her usual irritation for the three, she felt relief at their generous offer. But had to question, "Why are you so insistent on joining me in all this?"

"We like you," Wakko said matter of factly.

"Even though you started as a real stick in the mud at first, you started to lightened up pretty quickly," Dot added.

"Not even Scratchy is that used to us yet," Yakko threw his thumb back to Scratchansniff examining the stained glass pictures in the windows. Twilight left the Crusaders to be cheered up by Spike, while the Brain paced in circles as he waited to search for his friend. Hello Nurse leaned against the wall, looking as bored as ever. Yakko and Wakko wiggled their eyebrows at each other and raced to her side.

"Boys. Go fig," Twilight giggled at the comment, earning a grin from Dot. With the girl still on Twilight's back, the now alicorn approached the psychiatrist. They shared silence as they looked at the window.

"That's my brother, you know," Twilight told the two. Scratchy glanced at her curiously. "And that's Candence, his wife, and my old foal sitter. And the Princess of the Crystal Empire."

"How many princesses do you have?" Scratchansniff asked.

"When I was born, only Celestia was Princess." Twilight explained the history of the princesses during her lifetime, "Soon after that, Cadence was introduced to the public as a long lost princess. As I grew up, I only knew of those two. Shortly after I moved to Ponyville, me and my friends freed Princess Luna from Nightmare Moon. And now, I have become a princess as part of my training under Princess Celestia. There are four of us total, but we are in charge of separate areas of Equestria. Celestia is the ruler of the sun and its day, and the highest ranked of us. Luna is the ruler of the moon and its night. Cadence is the natural heir to the Crystal Empire throne. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do yet. I haven't been a princess long."

Scratchy nodded with interest, "I see. Vat does dis window depict? A historical event?"

"Yep," she answered, "This one is the day of Candence and Shining Armor's wedding. That pony there is a changeling, and that one is the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis. Shining and Cadence are using their love for each other to fuel their magic and rid Canterlot of the Changeling invasion."

Scratchy oooh'd in awe. Dot, on the other hand...hoof?...didn't find it so inspiring. "Deesgusting! What's that one?"

Twilight brought her to another window, "This one shows mine and my friends first battle against Discord."

Dot stretched up to see it better, "Is that one you?" She pointed to a purple tinted pony with a tiara similar to the one Twilight currently wore.

"Yes, it is. The other ponies are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and...Pinkie Pie." Twilight's ears flopped down in sadness, staring at the figures of her friends. "I wish they were with me right now."

Dot's eyebrows knotted together, "Come on, Sparkler. I'm sure Flutterhide and Pickled Tie are fine. And the others are just out there looking for their sisters."

"Who were here in the palace the whole time," Twilight looked past the stained glass at the city beyond, "What could be out there, if an unknown monster is lurking around in here?"

Scratchansniff rubbed his chin in thought, "Maybe ve could find information on vatever it is?"

Twilight pondered the idea, "We could go to the library, but that's an entire separate building. And its on the other side of the castle. We would be putting ourselves right in that creatures hooves, assuming it has hooves."

"But when we get there, wouldn't we be safer?" Twilight looked back at Dot questioningly, "The library is always the safest place. No one wants to be there."

Twilight decided not to take offense to that, "The safest place? Well it does have protection spells around it..."

Dot leaped off her back, "Then it's settled, we're going to the library!"

"But that's egghead stuff!" Scootaloo argued, "I don't wanna do egghead stuff!"

Twilight frowned, "You don't have a choice Scootaloo. The four of you decided to come here, now you have to follow my orders. Babs Seed, where are your parents?"

Babs shrugged, "Probably at some tournament around Canterlot."

The alicorn took a deep breath to concentrate her thoughts, "Okay, if we go to the library, everypony-" more snickers, "-will have to be on their guard and help keep each other together. I don't want anyone-" she glared at the source of the snickers, "else falling victim. That means I don't want any complaining on the way." The Crusaders smiled innocently. "Girls, I want you directly at my sides on the way. You got that?" They nodded in agreement.

"Brain, I'm putting you Spike in charge of making sure everyone is together. You let me know if anything happens." The Brain crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in question. Twilight rolled her eyes, "If you help me, I can help you. Promise. And you look for your friend on the way." The mouse grumbled, giving in.

She then turned to the Warners, "Just stay close, okay?" The trio saluted, donning camouflage army suits.

With a sigh, Twilight released her lock spell and opened the doors, leading her group slowly and carefully to the library.

* * *

**There's you're two chapters! Please review! Seriously cuz it will help with the next chapter. It's giving me trouble.**


	18. Company

**Finally! Written and up! This gave me trouble which is why it took so long. The next one will probably take some time to write too. Not completely sure though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once again, Squit had ruffled Pesto's feathers.

"I'll show ya fat and useless!"

Applejack felt her last nerves about to snap. She wasn't a fan of crowded cities, and with company she well would have preferred not to have, her patience was running hair thin.

The pony halted, glaring back at the squirrel trying to hitch a ride again. Skippy slid off, looking apologetic this time.

Ralph carried a sleeping Slappy Squirrel in his arms. She had collapsed to the ground in exhaustion a while back.

This wasn't what Applejack had in mind for this week.

"Are we there yet?" Skippy whined.

"The last thousand times you asked, the answer was no, this time it's still no!" The pony snapped.

"I'm tired."

"I'm trying to find the way back but without Twilight or Rarity it's just impossible!"

"I'm hungry."

Applejack growled, "Eat the apple."

"How much farther?"

She halted, Ralph bumping into her from behind. The pony turned to Skippy, nose to nose, "Ah have had it with you and you're complaints. Ah'm not here to take care of ya. Ah'm here to help Twilight. Now stop yer yappin and help me find the castle! Ow!"

"One, do not talk to my nephew like that," someone had woken up, "Two, you do not decide what Skippy does and doesn't do. Three, we have company."

"Boo!" Applejack jumped back instinctively. "Still afraid, Applejack?"

"I wasn't ever afraid of you, Discord!"

"Friend of yours?" Slappy asked.

Applejack huffed, "Hardly."

Discord feigned offense, "I'm shocked, Applejack. I would have thought after my last trip to Ponyville you would have warmed to me."

Applejack sighed, "What do you want, Discord?"

The dragonequus smiled honestly, "I saw you needed some help."

* * *

Gotta help Rarity. Can't let her get hurt because I was too slow. Come on, Rainbow Dash! You can clear the sky in ten seconds flat! You can do a sonic rainboom! You can fly faster than this!

"Whatcha doin Rainbow Horsey?"

Rainbow skidded to a halt in the air, flinging Mindy forward into a tree's branches. The pony quickly freed her, bringing the child to the ground.

"What are you doing!?"

Buttons barked behind her, dragging his paws and panting heavily. He collapsed, beside Mindy, who gave him a hug.

"What are both of you doing here?"

Buttons looked up at Rainbow Dash, eyebrow raised questioningly. Dash in turn rolled her eyes, looking around at her surroundings. She was in a forest...not the Everfree Forest, but one even more terrifying. A timberwolf howled in the distance, making Buttons jump.

A parasprite flew in front of Rainbow Dash, "What the...a parasprite?" She saw another. and another, and several more playing with Mindy, burying themselves in her pockets and Buttons fur. "Hey! Get out of here!" Dash shooed what she could away. Buttons growled at fort, but began to whine as the parasprites began to take over.

* * *

Ditzy looked around the opera house. She had been in Canterlot before, but that was for the Grand Galloping Gala. She wasn't able to explore the city then.

The Doctor, ahead of her, questioned ponies about the show as she did her best to keep the toons from sight.

"I don't see why we can't go see the show," Minerva complained.

Ditzy sighed, "Because that's not why we're here. We're here to rescue your friend."

Minerva chuckled, "I'd hardly call Rita a friend. We see show business too differently to be friends."

The Doctor returned at that moment, "Well, good news, you're friend isn't going to be on stage."

"How is that good news?" Newt questioned.

"It means we can get her without having to go onstage and interrupt the show."

Newt nodded understanding.

"However," the Doctor continued, "It'll be harder to find her that way."

"The show already started," Ditzy pointed out, "Wasn't Rita going to sing?"

"Yeah. Definitely a great singer. Rita's definitely a great singer."

The group listened, hearing a familiar voice singing a lonely song. To the ponies, it seemed to be coming from the unicorn on stage. The toons however, knew without a doubt it was Rita.

She sang the song, thinking of nothing important. When she sang, Rita did it for the joy of it. This wasn't the joy of it. This was stealing, and no one could make her give this song her all.

It lasted a good five minutes. The crowd stomped on the ground in applause, producing a deep echo through the building. Rita sneered at the sound. That wasn't for the real talent. It made the cat feel sick.

Another song was sung, another applause given. The third song was about to begin. The cat heard the violins playing, taking a breath.

Great big stomps to the floor and a wet lick across her back alerted Rita of her favorite companion. Runt was about to speak, but Rita shoved her paws over his mouth, shaking her head. Minerva, Newt, Ditzy and the Doctor slipped into the room. Minerva urged her to sing.

Rita, confused, did so. Alright so she put a little more into this one with Runt beside her, but anyone would feel happier if their closest friend was by their side, no matter the circumstance.

As she sang, the others prepared to fight their way out. It didn't take long for security to come running down the hall.

* * *

The search for the library was quiet and free of danger. Now, Twilight focused her energy on research, sending Spike and the Crusaders all over the library. The others were free to read any books they wanted, so long as they stayed in the library. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse disappeared among the shelves, searching different genres. The Brain stood by the entrance, staring out at the stars above. The moon was high in the sky at this point.

The Warners stuck close to Twilight, leafing through random books. Dot complained of all the magazines covered with ponies instead of hot men. Wakko recently decided to try his hand at writing a book, so Twilight sent Apple Bloom and Babs Seed to search for paper, leaving Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to help find more books.

Yakko decided the comfiest place was leaning against Twilight's side, flipping through some book. Twilight ignored him as she researched. At some point, she ran out of books. Spike hadn't returned with any more yet. The alicorn sighed heavily.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Yakko asked. Twilight turned to him glancing back at her. "Eh. That joke was a fluke to begin with."

Twilight sighed again, frustrated. "I have no idea what is happening. My friends are missing, Pinkie Pie hasn't been seen in days, and all of you are caught up in this, making it all worse."

Yahoo flipped another page, "It could be even worse."

"How?"

"Elmyra," the boy shuddered before flipping another page. Wakko over heard and hid behind a bookshelf.

Twilight skimmed through a book she already looked through. She put it down again, turning back to the elder sibling, "Are you alone?"

Yakko blinked, keeping his eyes on the book, "Of course not, Sparkler! It's me and the sibs for life!"

Twilight rephrased her question, "I mean where you're from. Are you three alone?"

The boy blinked again, his eyes still. The grin he wore before slid down slightly, "Nah. We've got each other. And the studio helps keep us well. Scratchy won't say it, but he likes when we visit him."

"But, you don't have parents."

Yakko hesitated. He swallowed quickly, returning to his bouncy self, "Who needs parents when you've got the best siblings in the world?" Twilight couldn't fall for the charade, and Yakko knew it. He sighed, keeping his happy face, but speaking low and regretful, "Nah, no parents. Not the type of thing humans think about when they create kid toons. Especially when it isn't relevant to the plot."

No, the mare didn't understand half of what he said, but her answer was there, "Skippy and Mindy, too?"

Yakko nodded, "Skippy has Slappy, though. Mindy's parents were never made. Her show parents were borrowed backgrounds from another studio. She'll always have Buttons to take care of her. And the sibs will always have me." He glanced at the younger two proudly. Twilight was distracted by Spike's return.

"Four more for you Twilight!"

"Good!" She magicked the books to her, leafing through them to find what she was looking for. After looking through them and a few more again, she was given a book within a white glove.

"This is the book you're looking for by the way."

"What!?" She tore the book from his hand, flipping through it for what she needed. She finally found it, a prophecy, in a book of ancient history older than Equestria.

_"Lands far away_

_Strangers big and small_

_There will come a day_

_When many save us all_

_From the darkness_

_Evil lurks awaiting_

_Ponies past harshness_

_Won't be entertaining."_

"Ooooh! Spooky!" Wakko noted.

Twilight paced, trying to interpret the prophecy, "Lands far away, strangers big and small...that must be you guys," she looked at the Warners, "There will come a day, when many save us all?" She pondered, then skipped it. "From the darkness evil lurks awaiting...that must be the monster in the castle...ponies past harshness won't be entertaining?" Again, she pondered this. Suddenly she gasped.

"Discord!"


	19. Eye of the Chicken

**I totally forgot it was Monday. New chapter! Woo!**

* * *

Alone, Chicken Boo glanced ahead. Something strange sounding, but blurry, reached his ears. His vision was obstructed by the darkness but it wouldn't stop him. He took a step forward, pecking the ground in front of him. He had just kept on running until he'd forgotten why. A shout alerted Boo. Someone ahead? Boo walked toward the sound, shouts becoming more frequent. A loud vibration in the air made Boo hesitate.

A buzzing bug-like thing flew past the chicken to the shouts as well. Boo snapped at it, feeling hungry. He followed the bug to a small clearing. Or it looked like a clearing with all the bugs swarming around.

The previously named pony Rainbow Dash zipped around the swarm, trying to shoo them off. She was the source of the shouts. The sounds of the bugs wings were deafening.

It seemed Rainbow was gaining the upper...she was being successful at shooting the bugs away. However, as a mass, the bugs flew off into the forest again. Boo noticed Buttons cowering over a giggling Mindy. Rainbow landed, glancing at the giant chicken, giving a double take with wide eyes.

It was like she'd never seen a chicken before.

Twilight's hooves pounded on the cobblestone paths, following her glowing horn to find the closest of her friends. Turning a corner she found Applejack. Face to face with Discord. Twilight charged, her horn glowing with a different spell. The point hit first, followed closely by her forehead. Discord, completely unaware of the attack, bent over in pain.

"Twilight!" the orange mare exclaimed.

"He's part of a prophecy, Applejack! He's still dangerous!"

"Applejack!"

"Apple Bloom!" The sisters embraced, happy to see each other. The other three crusaders huddled close.

Discord straightened, furious, "Why you little-!" He glared at the pony who had just tackled him. He clenched his fangs together, his claws digging into his paw and talons into his palm. He shook lightly in his anger, but didn't move. Twilight glared back, ready for a fight.

"Oooh! Now there's something you don't see every day!"

True to their word, the Warner siblings gathered around the alicorn, staring obnoxiously at the dragonequus.

Discord's expression changed instantly. He burst into laughter, falling backwards.

Twilight and Applejack exchanged a confused glance. The Warners on the other hand...hoof...paw? Whatever. They grinned, highly amused. Skippy excitedly hopped over to the Warners. Scratchy and Hello Nurse panted heavily in the background.

The dragonequus sat up, calming down, wiping a tear from his eye. "This is glorious. Tell me Twilight Sparkle, how did you do it? How did you bring these into Equestria?"

"These?" Wakko echoed.

Twilight ignored the questions, "That's enough, Discord. I know your game. What have you got planned this time?"

Discord turned excited, "Oh good! You can help! What's Fluttershy's favorite color? I was going to go with green, but is it a good color for streamers? Maybe if we went with-"

"What are you talking about!?" The purple mare asked exasperatedly.

"Fluttershy's birthday of course," he answered, "What did you think I was talking about?"

Twilight shook her head, turning away, "I don't understand. If Discord isn't the one th prophecy is talking about, then who is it?"

"Twilight," Applejack nudged her friend, "Ah have some bad news. Somethin' grabbed Rarity and some of the creatures."

"Cartoons."

"It's actually commonly shortened to Toons, thank you," Yakko corrected.

Discord raised an eyebrow in wonder, "Really? I've been imprisoned in stone for a thousand years. What else has changed?"

Yakko thought, listing differences in the last one thousand years. Whether they were true is arguable. Slappy and Skippy decided to join in.

Twilight and Applejack ignored them. "Applejack, what happened? What did the creature look like that took Rarity? And where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Big and dimwitted over here is the only one who saw it," the Earth pony answered, "He said big and gray. That's all ah got. As for Rainbow Dash, she flew off after Rarity." Applejack glanced around, "Where's Fluttershy? Wasn't she with you?"

Twilight took a calming breath, "Yes, she was, but the mystery creature has taken her as well."

"What's goin' on, Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head. "I don't know."

"I saw it."

The show was almost over. Between Runt, the Doctor, and Ditzy, they were able to keep the door closed. Minerva and Rita sat, discussing something with great precision.

"It would be wonderful if you two could help!" the Doctor yelled.

The mentioned two nodded to each other, finally decided. Minerva pulled Runt away from the door. The ponies questioned her, fear evident in their voices. A familiar tune hit the ears of those in the room.

"No. That isn't..." the Doctor grinned as Rita grinned back. "Fantastic!"

_"Rising up! Back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances!_

_Went the distance_

_Now I'm back on my feet_

_Just some lives_

_And their will to survive!"_

The door burst open, pony guards bursting into the room. The music disoriented the force, giving the others time to fight their way through them.

_"So many times _

_It happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory._

_Don't lose your grip _

_On the dreams of the past._

_You must fight just to keep them alive!"_

Hooves flew and paws flipped. The music was fresh in their ears, giving them strength to fight.

_"It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight._

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival._

_And the last known survivor _

_Stalks his prey in the night._

_And he's watchin' us all _

_With the eye of the tiger!"_

Runt growled with menace, fighting the fiercest for his companion singing behind him.

_"Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds_

_Still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive!"_

Ditzy took the aerial defense. She used her lack of perception to her advantage, crashing Pegasus guards into one another and to the ground.

_"It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all _

_With the eye of the tiger!"_

Minerva screamed her inner warrior call. Her dainty fingers connected with heads swooning over her.

_"Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance _

_Now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just some lives _

_And their will to survive!"_

The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver to work. Unicorn guards sent spell after spell after him.

_"It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor _

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all _

_With the eye of the tiger!"_

Rita tailed behind with her song.

_"The eye of the tiger..._

_The eye of the tiger..._

_The eye of the tiger..._

_The eye of the tiger..."_

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this. The last part specially!Back to Minecraft-I MEAN WRITING NOW. Hehe writing. Back to...writing... *hides computer screen***

***ssssssssss...***


	20. Secrets to Unfold

**Yay update! Unfortunately a shorter chapter but hopefully we're done with format of three stories one chapter. Hopefully. Going to try. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Apple Bloom shrunk back as her sister and Twilight hovered over her.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner!" Applejack demanded.

"Ah-ah was scared. It chased me. It almost got me!"

"This is very important, Apple Bloom," Twilight emphasized, "What did you see?"

The filly's head hung, afraid to truely remember the moment. Scootaloo nudged her, urging her to speak. Sweetie Belle gave her a comforting smile. With the support of her friends, Apple Bloom took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Ah didn't get too good a look, but it was gray, but not gray like rocks. Gray like the colors were washed out in the rain. Like chalk. It's at least the size of a full grown pony, too."

Applejack glanced at Twilight for her opinion. The mare was looking down, rubbing her chin with her hoof in deep thought.

"Don't rub too much. You might go grey too."

Twilight jumped back at the comment before she realized what was said.

"Ah said washed out, not rubbed off," the Apple filly teased.

Dot shrugged, "Same result."

"Rarity is going to be okay, right?" Sweetie questioned.

Applejack nodded, "Of course she will be, sugarcube. She can fight her way out if she needs to."

"I just hope it hasn't gotten that far," the alicorn said, "I have a hunch, but I don't have enough evidence to confirm it."

"Care to share?" Slappy asked.

"I do care, actually," she replied, turning to Discord, "Have you seen Princess Celestia anywhere? I would have thought she would come looking for me by now."

Discord shook his head, shrugging, "I haven't seen her in the last few days. I just came back from a trip."

"A trip where?" Both Twilight and Applejack look at him suspiciously.

"Hey, where'd Brain go?" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"And on that note, the pigeons, too," Slappy added.

The purple mare groaned to the sky in frustration.

* * *

"Allons-y!"

"Too French."

"Geronimo?"

"Too movie star."

The Doctor tried another one, "Onwards and upwards?"

Minerva waved her hand, "Eh."

"What do you think, Derpy?" He asked his companion, dismissing Minerva's opinions.

Ditzy shook her head, refusing to answer.

"Am I the only one who's noticed a lack of a certain dog?"

Everyone stopped and turned to Rita, glancing around, searching for the missing dog.

"Oh my goodness!" Minerva squealed, "Newt!"

"And the blonde award goes to..."

Runt chuckled. Derpy flapped her wings, getting higher to see more ground.

The Doctor was looking in a different direction, "Are those more of your friends, Miss Mink, Rita, Runt?"

The three looked in the Doctors' direction to see several of their co-stars with some ponies and a weird mismatch of creatures tumbled into one. Wakko spotted them too, getting the others attention.

* * *

Rainbow Dash paced in the clearing. She was lost, alone, and had no way of finding her way out of this forest. Boo pecked the ground beside her, Buttons keeping Mindy close at hoof...paw. Alright, so she wasn't _alone_ alone. Not the she had much to work with either.

Dash sighed, gathering her bearings. "Right. First, get out of this forest. Second, find our friends."

Buttons lifted Mindy onto his back, eager to leave. The giant chicken just seemed to simply be a giant chicken.

With a breath to set off, Rainbow began walking one way. It couldn't be that far, right?

She had to admit later, what she found really wasn't too far.


	21. Stay Out of My Shed

**Hey hey hey! I did it! Single focus this time. And update for next week is promising! Yays! So have at this chapter!**

* * *

Even Mindy was silent as the four of them stared at the shed. It wasn't much of a shed. Old and rickety with a hint of attempt at revival long past given up on.

Rainbow shook her head. It was ridiculous to feel uneasy of a shed like that. She trotted up to it, knocking on the door, "Hello? Anypony here?" She paused, maybe a few seconds longer than she would admit, and pushed the door open.

A black cat sprinted out, it's white tipped tail disappearing in the brush. Inside held a lot of cobwebs. Dash grimaced at the mass of them. She stepped in anyway, looking around slowly for anything suspicious. She heard a couple sets of claws on the wood behind her.

"Bock...bock...bugock?" Buttons whined again in response.

Rainbow scoffed, "There's nothing here. We can g-"

In the corner, a floorboard creaked. Rainbow knew she saw it move. She crept towards the floorboard. The air in the shed would have almost choked her if she weren't holding her breath. Boo scratched at the floor nervously. Mindy even began to fuss under the tension thick air.

The pegasus took one step at a time, watching the now still floorboard intently. A buzzing hit her ears as a parasprite flew around her, quickly fading as it left the building.

The floorboard creaked as Dash laid a hoof on it lightly. Suddenly a series of loud creaks and some splinters later, she found herself colliding with cold hard dirt.

Rainbow groaned before sitting up. Above her, the three faces of her followers looked down at her from the corner of the shed.

"I'm alright!" She shouted, "If a little sore..."

"Rainbow Dash!?" A hushed, but excited, whisper called her from the darkness around the pegasus. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear the faint jingle of metal. "Rainbow, get out of here! Hurry!"

She knew that voice anywhere, "Rarity?"

"Rainbow Dash, you have to leave!"

The cyan pony stood, searching the darkness for her friend, "I'm not leaving you here!"

The metal chinked again, louder and closer, "You must!"

Another voice, high and even more hushed, forced out a whine. "Fluttershy? I'm going to get you guys out if here. I need to find out where you are-"

"No!" Fluttershy's squeal echoed in the darkness. Rainbow's head snapped to the hole in time to watch first Buttons, then Boo, and lastly Mindy hit the dirt in the same place she did.

"Hey! What hap-" again she was cut off, but this time by a laugh. It was insane, cold, and full of purpose.

Something slid across the wooden floor above. The light began to fade around the pegasus. The hole was being covered! "Oh no you don't!" Rainbow dashed up to the surface, but she knew as soon she left the ground she wouldn't make it. In seconds her head hit square into whatever was covering the hole.

Dash rubbed her head, noticing a slit of light. She hovered as close to it as she could, looking through it. There was enough space to see a set of gray hooves trot past.

She wouldn't admit it most times, but right now, Rainbow was genuinely scared.


	22. In The Dark

**Woo! Another chapter! Still bringing characters back in. Almost there! Read on!**

* * *

Fluttershy shrunk into her corner of dirt wall. Now Rainbow Dash was stuck here, too. Hopefully Twilight and Applejack wouldn't get caught or find their way here like Rainbow did.

"All you saw was hooves?"

Dash retorted, "It's more than what you saw!"

"We can figure this out," Squit said, trying to dispell a coming argument.

"And you didn't see anything, Fluttershy?"

Just like every other time, she was too scared to speak. Only a squeak or squeal would come out. She would shake her head, but it was pitch dark. Nopony could see anything.

"Fluttershy, where are you?" The yellow pegasus squeaked, sitting up to make the chains around her hooves and wings chink together. She heard hooves against dirt slowly coming towards her and froze. "It's okay, it's just me. Let me follow the noise of the chains."

Fluttershy hesitated, then shook the chains again. Ten seconds passed and a hoof touched her nose. She squeaked again, calming to Dash's voice.

"It's going to be okay, Fluttershy."

"Whats up there? I thought it was just more dirt," Mr. Plotz questioned the newest editions to the prison.

Being the only one able to speak a decent sentence, Dash responded, "It's a forest. We found an old shed. Checked it out and fell down here."

"You wouldn't have happened to have any food with you?"

"Why would we have food?"

Flavio huffed loudly, "It's a valid question."

"I'd likes some food," Ralph put in.

"Me too..."

"Me as well."

Pesto fluttered his wings in frustration, "Well no ones got any food! We're all gonna starve down here! All because your beakin' magic friend had to bring us all to this coo hole!"

"Do not speak of Twilight like that!" Rarity snapped, "She is trying to help another friend. And I know right now she is doing her best to find us and free us from this...less than preferable...situation."

"Wait...magic! Yeah! That's it!"

Pesto glanced to his friends' voice, "What are you talkin' about, Bobby?"

"Magic," the pigeon explained, "it glows. It's so dark in here even a crumb of magic would light this place up."

"Hey! You're right! Rarity," Rainbow called excitedly, "use some magic spell to make some light."

"I've tried," the unicorn replied, "I'm too weak at the moment. I sure wasn't imprisoned willingly."

Fluttershy stared into the darkness, not really listening to the conversation. She couldn't stop imagining their kidnapper's eyes glowing bright blue. Deep in the blackness the blue sparkled, a dim light penetrating the darkness.

Wait, eyes don't sparkle like that... Fluttershy rose from the ground, tapping Rainbow Dash on the shoulder.

"What?"

Fluttershy pointed to the light, even though she knew no one could see. "Over there!" she whispered, "There's a light!"

Rainbow glanced around, "Where?"

Fluttershy positioned her head to the growing light. Dash stood, ready to face any threat. "We can see you! Come out and show yourself!"

"Don't bring it here!" Plotz argued, "What if its that crazy thing again?"

"I think you will find we are not the monster."

* * *

**Be awesome readers and review would ya? I'd enjoy that.**


End file.
